


Nightingale - Lovers Under the Moon

by Trinitymb



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Eri, Alpha Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Alpha Asui Tsuyu, Alpha Dabi (My Hero Academia), Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kirishima Eijirou, Alpha Kozume Kenma, Alpha Midoriya Izuku, Alpha Shinsou Hitoshi, Alpha Todoroki Natsuo, Alpha Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Beta Ashido Mina, Beta Eri (My Hero Academia), Beta Jirou Kyouka, Beta Kuroo Tetsurou, Bottom Dabi (My Hero Academia), Bottom Takami Keigo | Hawks, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bakugou Katsuki, Omega Kaminari Denki, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Omega Takami Keigo | Hawks, Omega Todoroki Fuyumi, Omega Todoroki Shouto, Omega Tokoyami Fumikage, Omega Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Protective Takami Keigo | Hawks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Dabi (My Hero Academia), Top Takami Keigo | Hawks, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinitymb/pseuds/Trinitymb
Summary: Hawks looked down from his perch above the gathered crowd, wings splayed wide as he scanned the bodies for his partners. There was no warning going off in his head so his feathers relaxed, easing into soft tufts instead of sharp blades. A crackling sound filled his ears before the deep, raspy, comforting voice of Dabi replaced the static."You still there bird-brain?"Okay, maybe not exactly comforting."Bird bitch."Definitely not comforting."Leave him alone," another voice entered, smooth as honey, dark like the night from which she was born. Immediately Hawks relaxed against his perch, a low trill echoing in his throat. "Hello, pretty bird."-------Hawks has been assigned to look into one of the covens that border the city, only to receive orders that the coven has officially been deemed dangerous. When caught between a group of vampires and a nomu, the elusive coven leader shows themselves in a whirlwind of laughter, sarcasm, and love;  and at their side, the villain he'd been using in order to get closer to the league. This just got complicated.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina/Jirou Kyouka, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Original Female Character(s), Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kozume Kenma/Oikawa Tooru, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Todoroki Natsuo, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Original Female Character(s), Todoroki Fuyumi/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko
Comments: 44
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it.  
> Some pointers:  
> \- This story is written in the third person, though it will jump from character to character.  
> \- Until real names are revealed to the different characters, the character themself will be called by their hero name.  
> \- This is a vampire au  
> \- This is an a/b/o story  
> \- Blood Bonds can be made between coven members, then between vampire mates. Coven bonds are simply claiming a vampire/human to the coven with no emotions/feelings/thoughts projected. A blood bond between mates has emotions/feelings/thoughts that can be felt, heard, and projected.  
> \- Bonds can be made between alphas-betas, alphas-omegas, betas-omegas, and though rare: betas-betas, and omegas-omegas  
> \- There are triggers in this story, including but not limited to self-harm, depression, anxiety, ptsd, rape, domestic violence, and many more. There will not be trigger warnings on chapters UNLESS it has rape, self-harm, or domestic violence. You have been warned here.  
> \- Chapters that have (implied or graphic) sex will be marked.  
> * means between two people, same gender or not.  
> ~ means three or more people.  
> \- That is all! I hope you all enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

As the sun finally dipped beyond the horizon, casting the world in a calming black, two figures stood at the edge of one of the skyscrapers, looking down at the people who rushed to get home after a long day at work. The one against the very edge of the building gave a low whistle in appreciation, eyes trained on the horizon as the sun's final rays were silenced. Red wings were folded against his back, a forced attitude of nonchalance used as a cover for how worried he was to be here.

Behind him, the figure in black lounged against the wall of the small security hut that was no longer in use, exhaling a long breath tinged with smoke. The blue flame crackled at the edge of his cigarette, held delicately between his pointer and middle fingers. His neck was arched backward to lean his head against the wall, eyes trained on the winged man before him.

With a final drag, he dropped the cigarette onto the ground and crushed it under his toe before walking towards the man at the edge of the roof, standing at his side with hands jammed into his pockets, shoulders slumped down with chin tucked into the collar of his coat.

“Alright Hawks,” he finally spoke, voice raspy and deep. Chilling but also frighteningly soothing. “Why am I here?”

Hawks glanced towards the other man with a slightly furrowed brow, bottom lip snagging between his teeth as he thought out his answer. His wings rustled slightly in response to his nerves, some of the longer plumes sharpening into deadly blades. Rolling his shoulders, he forced himself to relax before looking towards Dabi, eyes dancing along his profile.

“The commission is giving me a new mission.”

Not exactly news since Hawks went on missions every few weeks, but this one seemed to have his feathers ruffled.

“And?” Dabi drawled, making a ‘go on’ motion with his hand.

“It’s about the coven that they just discovered. The one just outside of the city. It’s about ten miles from Hosu, straight west. They want me to determine how dangerous the coven.”

Dabi immediately tensed at his words, throwing Hawks on the defensive as his wings sharpened, ready for the pyro to move. Dabi glanced his way from the corner of his eye before relaxing and giving an easy smile, contradictory to his sudden tenseness.

“If it is dangerous?” A stupid question, but one looking to confirm not ask.

“The cleaning crew goes in to clean the mess,” Hawks tried to joke but the slightly terse tone in his voice gave away his sudden uneasiness.

Dabi gave a carefully blank look to Hawks before fully relaxing again, Hawks slowly letting the urge to defend himself slip away. The two were silent for a few moments, Dabi thinking and Hawks trying to determine what the fire user was thinking. It was quiet for another few minutes, Hawks absently sending a few of his smaller feathers down to the city below as he caught the petty thefts going on.

Dabi finally shifted on his feet before mumbling something to himself, shaking his head slightly before looking at Hawks again. “I’ll save you the trouble. The only time they become dangerous is if you threaten them. The league and I went there once to see if they would ally with us, they said no but until Handy threatened to disintegrate one of the children to get them to agree, they were nothing but polite and open. Suspiciously so to us villains, but then again we never even spoke to the regent.”

_That_ caught Hawk’s attention. The _League_ couldn’t even get a meeting with the regent about alliances. How in the absolute hell was _he_ supposed to get one? “The regent didn’t speak with you even though you were talking about an alliance?”

Dabi shook his head, not responding verbally. He didn’t need to.

“Did you get their stand on the heroes and villains, vampires, and humans’ situation?”

Dabi gave a slow breath before slumping his already slumped shoulders. “They didn’t seem to care about anything. Heroes and villains: they had zero interest in it. Vampires and humans: no interest besides to protect those who came to them for protection and eradicate the rogue vampires who never fully transitioned and have no sense of mind.”

Well, that made his mission quite a bit harder. He couldn’t play into their thoughts on the matter to gain their trust if they had _no_ thoughts on it.

“Good luck with that mission birdie. It’s not going to be an easy one.” Dabi had walked away while he thought, lifting a hand in goodbye before disappearing down the stairs, the rooftop door thudding closed as he left.

Hawks was left alone to his thoughts, trying to organize them along with the new information he got.

One: this coven -according to Dabi who was more or less trustworthy- had a completely neutral approach to every matter he could have asked about.

Two: the regent wouldn’t even meet about an alliance. How the hell was he supposed to talk to them one on one.

Three: the commission, his patrols, his mission with the League all were here and now he had another mission twenty miles away from here.

A startled scream yanked the hero from his thoughts, eyes darting towards the street below where a woman, omega by her scent which was laced with fear, tried -unsuccessfully- to get out of a drunk hold while keeping the child at her side away from his grabbing hands.

_Well_ , Hawks thought with a faint grin of excitement, _here comes entertainment_.

Dropping from the top of the building, his wings snapped open, angled downwards to continue his descent. Opening his arms, Hawks grabbed the woman in his arms, some of his feathers detaching to grab the child as he swooped them to the opposite side of the street, dodging the cars that littered the road.

Setting her down, two of his sharpened feathers caught the drunks’ clothes and slammed him against the wall behind him, keeping him pinned as his head rolled from the sudden collision.

“Look, mommy! It's Hawks!” The child exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement next to their mother. Glancing back at them, Hawks gave his signature grin before drifting back across the street, giving the drunk alpha a stern look before continuing on his patrol, flying just above the buildings as he absently sent feathers to deal with petty crimes.

One of these days, maybe he would be able to retire and become his own person.

Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawks leaned back in his chair with a roll of his eyes, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. Another day, another commission meeting. Six times. They have had this meeting _six times_. It’s always the same information. He can’t give them anything more. The coven won’t _let_ him get anymore.

It's been six days since he told Dabi about the commission giving him his new mission. The coven welcomed him with open arms and fanged smiles, showing him to the human wing, giving him a suite, with free roam of the estate. In that entire time, he had not even seen the top leaders, much less the regent.

The commission took this as they were being defensive and we're calling that the coven is labeled dangerous. A few of the other heroes in the meeting disagreed. Adamantly. No one could blame the coven, it was cleverly tucked away in the middle of almost a five-mile piece of land, the entirety of it owned by the regent. The entire property was fenced in, the gates at the four compass points guarded by vampires with quirks along with some of the humans with quirks.

“They have yet to follow up with _any_ of our invitations. We never hear from them, and we know that multiple of their vampires and humans are among us in society.”

Now that was new to Hawks. They had vampires in this city?

“Yes,” the president gave Hawks a flat look. “We only found out about the coven when one of the vampires got injured in a fight and multiple other vampires arrived on the scene in moments, destroyed the villains, and left again with their hurt member.”

Okay, so he just spoke aloud. Whoops.

“Why are we even discussing this?” A tired voice sounded from his left, drawing Hawk’s attention to the very tired teacher and pro-hero, his grey eyes nearly closed as his head sometimes lolled to the side. “What do we stand to gain if we attack them? They have made no active threats again-”

“They have not made any active threats, _yet_ ,” the president hissed at the erasure hero, sending him a scathing look. “We have no idea if they have aligned with any of the villain, yakuza, or even the other vampire covens. If they are harboring villains, then they are a _threat_.”

“Are they though?” A rough voice grunted from across the table. Endeavor. The fire hero gave a long look at the president before looking back at the far wall which had all the information they had on the coven.

God, he hadn’t even been able to figure out their _name_.

“We could crush them easily enough. That big expanse of land? It’s cut off. Remote. We take long-range quirks and we could destroy them easily.”

“Then why aren’t your sidekicks and heroes out there?” A double-sided question.

“I was never given such an order,” was the careful answer from Endeavor. A point for him.

“I need more time,” Hawks finally spoke since the start of the meeting. “I asked around. Apparently, the coven often sees the heads around the estate. They have just been absent for the past week.”

The group went quiet for a few moments, but before the president could open their mouth, another voice spoke up. “You said they had vampires in our city.” Miruko.

“Yes.”

“Why don’t we focus on figuring out who they are first? If we can get through to them from a hero agency standpoint, we may be able to get farther.”

“Hawks has already told us that _Dabi_ said the League had tried to meet to form an alliance, and even they were not received by even the second in command. It’s a dead end.”

“We are just putting people into the coven,” Endeavor started, frowning like always. “Of course, it would be suspicious. The number two hero suddenly arriving at the coven and asking for safe passage? They may be vampires, but if they have people in this city then they very well know Hawks.”

Another point to Endeavor.

“I say we give him more time. Until they actively side with a group publicly, I don’t believe we should take any preemptive action against them.” And that was another point to Erasure.

There were a few minutes of quiet after most of the heroes agreed to give him more time, and now they all waited for the president. It didn’t matter if the majority let him, they ultimately decided.

“Six months.”

Hawks gave a wary look. What was six months?

“Hawks will have three months to get more information. If they side with the villains publicly before those three months, we eradicate them. After those three months, we will attempt to reach the regent. The regent will have six months to agree to a meeting before we take this as a declaration of war.”

That was more generous than he thought they were going to give him.

“But Hawks,” of course there is a but. “You must be prepared to give the coven _everything_ in order to complete your mission. You have absolute free reign. Whatever they ask of you, do it. But comply with the League. That is your original mission.”

Oh goodie. He has free reign but if everything goes to hell, he takes the downfall. If it goes well no one knows what he did as the commission will take care of it.

The president gave him an expectant look, so he slapped on his nonchalant bravado, gave a carefree smile, and winked. “Anything they want.”

**~**

Hawks slid into the booth at the café with slumped shoulders and sizzling blood that slowly evaporated on his jacket sleeves. Just as his patrol was about to end there was a call about a nest of rogue vampires that had grouped together. The heroes were told to destroy them. But only Hawks was in the immediate area.

His wings positively _ached_ , the muscles on his back twitching every few moments. A pretty redhead brought his coffee to his table and went back on her way. The same coffee he got every night he patrolled. Which was every day.

As he cupped his hands around the mug and took a long sip, the waitress came back and set a slice of raspberry vanilla on his table, a small cup of chocolate sauce on the side. With a slow blink, he looked up at her with a tilted head. “I didn’t order this.”

“From him,” she said simply, tilting her head to the other side of the café. Then she walked back to the counter.

Glancing that way, he saw a figure in black from head to toe seated at a booth in the far back, a book opened on his propped up left knee and the table. Furrowing his brow, Hawks stood up and grabbed his coffee and the slice of cake before approaching the figure.

When he was close enough, he set the plate down on the table to announce he was there, though he had a distinct feeling that the figure knew he had stood up long before he walked over here. Eyes finally lifted from the pages and Hawks’ breath caught in his throat. He knew those turquoise eyes.

“Dabi,” he said softly in greeting, slowly slipping into the seat across from the villain. Dabi slowly placed the book on the table, face down so he could keep his page marked.

“Hawks,” was the response, though neither exactly knew what to do in this situation. Hawks should have him arrested, and it would have been easy with how relaxed the villain was, but he was so _tired_.

Instead, he sunk down into the seat and picked up a fork, taking a bite of the cake. “Thanks.”

“Looked like you needed it,” was the slightly teasing reply, though Hawks could hear the curiosity behind it. But there was no follow-up question, so Hawks didn’t address it. Hawks ate in silence, curiously peaking up at Dabi who had resumed his reading, a coffee mug full of black coffee in his other hand.

Domestic, was the only word Hawks could think of to describe Dabi at the moment. Oddly domestic.

“Shouldn’t you be burning down an apartment building right now? Or brewing up some new plan to attack the heroes?” And there goes the domestic aura. Good job Hawks.

“I’m on lunch break,” Dabi retorted, causing a snort to leave Hawks’ mouth. “Though the bigger question is why _you_ have _vampire_ blood on your jacket.”

The fork froze midway to his mouth, hovering in the air as Hawks's mouth dropped open, staring at Dabi with wide eyes. It was quite a comical look, and Dabi wished nothing more than to take a picture. So, he did.

The flash of the camera going off brought Hawks back, though the first thing out of his mouth was _not_ in address to Dabi’s question, but rather, “delete that picture right now.”

“Or what birdbrain?”

Nothing. Hawks had nothing to come back with, and instead settled on giving him a scathing look.

“My question bird brain.”

Right. Vampire blood. Jacket. But how had he noticed? The blood had evaporated long before Hawks sat down here.

“How did you know there was vampire blood on my jacket?”

“Let’s call it a feeling.”

Feeling my ass. But Hawks let it go. Just another question to add to the very long list he had for Dabi that would never be answered.

With narrowed eyes, Hawks finally ate the bit of cake on his fork, eyes narrowing further at Dabi’s look of amusement. Shit, they were really acting domestically. What the fuck.

Eventually, Hawks settled on asking what book Dabi was reading, which resulted in a very sarcastic, but very truthful, “vampire romance bullshit.”

“What? Not getting enough love from the ladies on the streets so you have to read about it?”

“Not like you have girls lined up at your door either, birdie.”

Okay fair. But how did _he_ know that?

“Now, now. We both know that isn’t true,” Hawks played into the game, tilting his head and giving a sly smile.

“Really? You haven’t had anything getting your dick wet. Don’t lie. We both know that no one has come over.” Dabi turned the piercing gaze back on him and that small voice in the back of his head immediately whispered submit, that instinct that he tried to bury deep inside his head so it never breached. But that firey blue gaze made it peak its head, and immediately try to get him to drop his.

His wings twitched slightly, his eyes pointedly looking at Dabi’s, though the longer he did the louder that voice got. Eventually, he dropped his gaze to Dabi’s nose and could practically feel the smugness ooze out of Dabi.

“Thought so.”

“Shut up,” Hawks snapped halfheartedly, trying to hide the flush in his cheeks. Dabi had no filter. Ever.

“Or what birdie? It’s not like you are going to do anything about it.”

That was unfortunately mostly true. Hawks almost never made others do anything. With a huff Hawks turned his head pointedly to look out the window, catching Dabi’s reflection laughing in the glass, though noticed how he kept his mouth closed as he did.

Another thought, another question, another item on the list.

When Dabi finished his chuckle he slowly slipped out of the booth giving hawks a wry smile, teeth pointedly not shown. “Alright birdie. Duty calls. Try not to interfere too much.”

Hawks returned the smile with one of his own, showing off his teeth. “No promises.”

Dabi left with a laugh, the door chiming as it opened and clicking shut.

Hawks let out a breath before slipping out of the booth, throwing a few bills onto the table before walking outside. He glanced around and slowly took to the air, flying towards his apartment on the far side of town.

Surprisingly closer to the coven he was supposed to be spying on then the commission office was. An unsettling thought.

Landing on his balcony, he opened the glass door and slipped inside the common area, shucking his boots by the wall and dropping his jacket on the back of the sofa. Stepping into the bathroom he stripped off his garments and started the water in the tub, the warm liquid instantly steaming up the bathroom mirrors.

Collapsing into the tub, wings supported by the sides and arms folded on the ledge, his head dropped onto his arms just above the water as he immediately felt the tension melting away. With a tired sigh Hawks slowly lifted himself up and grabbed the wash towels, rubbing away the grime from the day before draining the tub and stuffing himself into a pair of boxers, ambling towards his bed like a drunk.

Dropping onto the bed, Hawks was asleep in moments, body turning off quicker than Hawks could register that the things on his dresser were not exactly where he had put them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keirin is pronounced kay-rin :). So Hawks finally meets a few vampires, bonds with dabi, and gets deposited back at his house. Fun fun! Also, next chapter is where our main character is introduced.

Dabi gave a low groan as he leaned against the back of the chair in the League’s hideout, a glass of whiskey in his left hand. Right arm resting on the arm of the chair, head cocked to the right as he stared at the whining child in front of him.

“But Dabi! We haven’t gone out together for fun in months!”

“Fuck off Toga.”

“But Dabi!”

“Go die, crazy.”

“Dabi behave. Toga, we have to stay under the radar until the pros stop looking in this immediate area. There have already been arrests on our allies.” Kurogiri. The fucking mother hen.

Dabi grumbled at the batshit crazy child and took another gulp of whiskey, glancing around the group. Spinner gave a cry of frustration as Shigaraki -yet again- beat him at whatever videogame they were playing, Kurogiri stood behind the bar, Toga near the door with Twice.

But the one person who drew his attention was Hawks who was sitting on the edge of the couch on the far side, watching Shigaraki yet again beat Spinners character. His wings were folded back as to be in anyone’s way, eyes intently watching the characters beat each other to a pulp.

“Dabi!”

What the fuck did crazy want with him now.

“Dabi!”

Sitting up, he fixed his scathing glare towards her before freezing.

“Rogue!” He warned, fire crackling at his fingertips.

It was immediate. Kurogiri opened warp gates and moved everyone away from the rogue at the door, Shigaraki dropped his controller and spun around, and Hawks had his wings splayed wide, all the feathers sharpened to deadly points.

Everyone froze, waiting for the first move.

The rogue made it.

Ice launched from its hands causing more warps to open so the icicles were aimed outside; Hawks’ cursing exploded in his ears as one or two of his feathers got stuck in the ice. Dabi opened his left hand, a dangerous smile splitting his lips as he let out a stream of fire. The twirling mass immediately melting through the ice and burned the rogue, the charred smell of burning flesh filling the small room.

Everything went silent for a moment as they waited, though relaxed once the ashes did not move. Grumbling Dabi shouldered his way out of the door and into the back alleys, pulling the hood on his jacket up.

There was a small lingering presence in the edge of his mind and Dabi leaned himself against the wall, focusing on that small bead of warmth that slowly trickled forward to fill in the cracks that littered his mind. Healing.

_Are you alright?_ It seemed to whisper, running like molten lava. Burning hot, but cleansing.

A soft smile peaked at the edge of his lips, the stables barely moving as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. The lava cooled, settling over him like a blanket as he basked in the lingering warmth of it, nothing like his quirk which _burned_.

“Yes,” he breathed.

The warmth lingered as he leaned against the wall, basking in the sudden calmness that washed over him. He could almost hear the gentle breathing in his ear as a phantom hand cupped his chin, thumbs brushing over his staples.

“-bi!”

His eyes slowly opened, the alley in front of him shadowed and hazy, the walls warping as he focused.

“-abi.”

Who was that?

“Dabi!”

His eyes fixed on the blonde in front of him, looking into the golden eyes that stared at him, brows furrowed. His eyes closed in a long, exhausted motion before immediately snapping open again.

“What birdbrain?”

The warmth immediately vanished, leaving behind a chilling cold. Scowling, he pushed himself off the wall and past the bird, eyes set on the ground with hands jammed into his pockets.

“Oi! Where are you going?” Hawks called out, jumping into the air and flying just above Dabi’s head.

No response.

He kept walking, eyes narrowed on the ground as he ambled towards another alley, thumbing one of compress’s marbles before dropping it onto the ground, falling through the warp gate just as Hawks squawked and dove down to follow him.

Stepping out onto the street, Dabi looked around and immediately recognized the Hosu City train station, Hawks’ sputtered complaints dying as he recognized where they were. Dabi ambled down the street before lifting a hand to Hawks and disappearing into one of the alleys, easily losing the hero down the familiar streets.

Hawks gave a low sound of frustration as the S class villain disappeared down the backstreets, not even a whisper of his pheromones anywhere. Huffing, the hero had just settled onto the ground when his phone rang that familiar one-two-two tone of the commission.

“Hawks.”

“South underground railway in Hosu slums. Vampire nest. Destroy it.” The click of the call ending sounded before he could open his mouth.

Well, at least Dabi bringing him here was actually helpful.

Jumping into the air, Hawks went to the railway, plumes sharpening into blades the closer he got to the nest. Landing soundlessly, he plucked two of his primaries and held them like swords in his hands, creeping into the darkness with bated breath. Leaving some of the smaller feathers near the entrance so he could find his way back out easily, Hawks crept further into the tunnels.

The air was damp and clung to his face, nose scrunching up as the acrid smell hit his senses. Fuck, this place could have been a newly dug grave with how bad it smelled. When the first rogue appeared at the end of the tunnel, one of his feathers easily sliced through its throat, the blood on it instantly evaporating.

Five others fell before Hawks even reached the main railway.

Stopping at the edge of the platform, Hawks slowly let some of the feathers scout the way, listening for the telltale rumbling of the vampire’s throats as they communicated through a series of noises at an octave too low for a human to understand. Three on the far right, one on the left.

Small for a nest, but they were rogues so not uncommon.

Waiting for a moment, Hawks spun and sliced through the vampire’s chest with his primary, heartbeat in his ears. Letting out a low breath, two of his feathers zipped through the air and killed the other two vampires -one through the throat, the other through the temple-, leaving one more who was still by the far wall, hidden in the shadows of it.

“You know,” the vampire started, voice rough and grating. A shiver ran down his spine and Hawks went on high alert, eyes wide and body straight as a rod. Rogues couldn’t speak. “There have been six hunters that have come to this place to eradicate us.”

Six.

He just killed eight.

“Not one succeeded.”

Breathing out slowly, Hawks was about to throw his primary when the wall at his side exploded, throwing him backward. Gasping in pain, he stood on tender legs, muscles trembling as adrenaline pumped through him. Black creeping along the edges of his vision.

That would be the fight or flight instinct.

When he blinked again, the vampire was in front of him, body lurching backward the dodge the hand that reached towards him. But he wasn’t fast enough. Ironic, the man who was always told he was too fast for his own good was too slow to dodge the vampire.

The wall behind him crushed his wings, the delicate bones aching as they were bent in awkward angles under the body above him. Pain filled his senses, the delicate feathers tearing against the rough concrete.

Five fingers curled around his throat, the skin under his fingers immediately shrieking in pain, tearing and bleeding under the digits. The vampire leaned down, breath skittering over Hawks’ ear as he gave a low laugh. “You know,” he started, his grip tightening as Hawks tried to reach for his primaries that rested below the vampire’s feet. “You got the farthest out of all the hunters. The others never made it passed their comrades. But you killed them without a thought.”

Hawks froze, eyes widening. He hadn’t even _thought_ to pay attention to the rogues. Oh god, he killed them.

“And now you can join them!” The vampire screeched and leaned down, just for Hawks' mind to go dark, sounds blurring out as if he were underwater and mind blissfully blank.

**~**

When Hawks slowly came too, he was on a set of silk sheets. The cool fabric a blessing against his aching wings. The low murmur of voices slowly reached his ears, eyes opening achingly slow. The light burned his eyes as soon as they opened and a low groan escaped his lips, eyes reflexively closing as to block the light. The chatter stopped and two sets of footsteps walked towards him.

Snapping his eyes open, ignoring the stinging sensation, Hawks slowly focused on the two figures. One achingly familiar the other unknown and putting him on edge.

“Hawks,” the one on the left murmured, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed. Dragging his eyes to the figure, Hawks could weep with glee at a familiar face in an unfamiliar place.

“Dabi,” he breathed, his shoulders slumping as everything slowly trickled back. “Where am I?”

“Home.”

Home? Whose home? Hawks would’ve known if it were his, and he had been to the League’s home many times.

“Our home,” the other voice spoke, Hawks's eyes slowly lifting to meet the other one's gaze. Piercing green eyes seemed to simmer with heat, the small flecks of gold writhing in the sea of green.

“Hawks, this is Keirin. He’s the one who found you.”

“Welcome back to the living, robin,” Keirin smirked, voice silky smooth.

“What happened?” The vampire. The slums. Hand. Darkness.

“I was out on patrol. Seems that little vampires have decided to make a home in our territory.” Territory. Fuck he was in a coven. His breath picked up slightly, heart pumping faster. That previous safety instantly vanished, his eyes darting to the sides. To his right, the door which led further into the mansion, and to his left the window, Dabi, the living area.

Wait, Dabi.

Fixing his look on Dabi, Hawks stared at him with narrowed eyes. How was Dabi in a coven if he was human? He had no claim mark, tattoo, or collar. Dabi merely glanced his way before nodding. “I’ll take him back. Don’t worry about it.”

Keirin gave a low sound before laughing. “Have fun with your pet.”

Dabi loosed a snarl but Keirin was gone before he could open his mouth. “Come on Hawks.” Dabi led him out of the small house, obviously not the main house of the coven, before thumbing his phone into his hands, Kurogiri’s voice filtering through the speakers just as the two fell through a warp gate. Nodding, Dabi gestured to the agency in front of him, Hawks immediately recognizing it as his own. “Be safe birdie.” Dabi teased before walking off, pulling his hood up and walking down the sidewalk. The lamps glistening in the fading light of the day, the sun setting on the horizon.

Hawks breathed out a low breath, hand coming up to touch his neck, the light chaffing there making him wince as the skin protested to the touch. Glancing up towards Dabi’s back, instinct took over and Hawks let out a broken sound, barely audible, but Dabi paused and looked back towards the winged hero who still watched his retreat.

The villain and the hero gazed at each other for a few moments, some people crossing between their gazes, but the contact never dropped. Hawks wrapped his vermillion wings further around himself, for the first time in a long time feeling small. Dabi watched him, hands slowly coming out of his pockets as he approached the hero again, shoulders slumped but an easy look in his eyes.

They could forget about their occupations for a moment. Right now, Hawks was just a scarred victim while Dabi was the only comfort he could see.

Heaving a sigh Dabi slowly lifted his right hand to cup the back of his neck, rubbing it slightly as he clicked his tongue. Why did this damn bird have to make him protective? It has been years since he had felt his alpha stir and demand to protect someone.

“C’mon birdie,” Dabi finally breathed out, walking the other direction towards the town. Hawks almost immediately fell into step at his side, wings folded behind him, arms crossed defensively. Dabi strolled towards a café near the end of the street, ironically the one he saw Hawks at last time. Walking inside, Dabi went to the counter, asking for Hawk’s order and his own.

Hawks hesitated at the door, but as soon as Dabi’s warmth left his side, his wings curled farther around his body, feet hastily walking inside, and stopped directly at Dabi’s side. Why now, of all times, did he cling to the villain’s presence? That heady warmth that rolled of him in waves of danger and safety and protection and aggression.

Dabi glanced down at Hawks before easily corralling him into one of the booths, sliding his coffee over along with a slice of red velvet cake. Dabi leaned back in his chair and gave a low groan, adamantly ignoring the alpha in his head who writhed in the small cage Dabi had shoved him into, eyes set on the blonde in front of him.

For fucks sake, Dabi didn’t even know if the blonde was compatible with him to bond with. The instinct snarled at that, pushing against the bars again though they didn’t give an inch. He had spent too long caging the instinct, there was no way it would break free. Perhaps small slivers of it to slip through, but not all of it.

Hawks glanced up from his coffee, guiltily comforted by the villain’s presence in front of him, though the faraway look in his eye made something inside Hawks whine and press forward, wanting the attention on him-. Fuck, he was losing his mind.

The small part of him pushed again, Hawks slowly letting it come forward. Just enough that he could try to understand it, but not enough for it to do anything. God, he had gone soft. That small instinct easily filled his head, the comforting presence of the alpha -how the fuck did he know that? - lulling him into a state of calm.

His wings sunk further against the seat, the feathers crumpling but oddly not twinging in pain. Pulling the slice of cake closer to him, the noise immediately made the alpha's eyes shoot towards him, the gentle scrape of the glass against the plastic table drawing him out of his thoughts. Shooting Dabi a guilty smile, Hawks forked a bite into his mouth, eyes closing in momentary pleasure as the taste lingered on his tongue.

The duo finished their coffee -and cake in Hawks case- in silence. A comforting but heavy silence. When Hawks finally finished, he gave Dabi a sheepish look before mumbling out a thank you, the pair walking outside. Dabi gave a huff of laughter before shaking his head and giving a mocking smile.

“Try not to run into anyone else tonight, pigeon.”

Hawks gave a grim smile and leaped into the air, glancing at his phone, and almost fell right back out of the sky. The screen had notifications galore from his agency, but the one at the top was from the commission president.

_Private mission tomorrow. Meet Best Jeanist to eradicate vampires left in the nest. Failure will result in punishment_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Who in the BNHA universe do you:
> 
> \- Kin  
> \- and wish had more screen time?
> 
> For me its Dabi, Shota, Hawks, and Kurogiri (mom friend gang). And screen time would be Dabi, Hawks, and Shinsou. 100%.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, say hello to our main oc ! Hope you enjoy her. Don't forget, I love reading your comments so don't be a silent reader!

Hawks met Jeanist three hours before dawn, tired, sore, and apprehensive about their task. He had already sent a few smaller feathers into the caves, just for a tidal wave of pain to overcome his senses as the feathers were destroyed in some way. Something in the cave was destroying every feather he sent in, no matter how hidden he thought they were.

Jeanist gave Hawks a formal nod, chin tucked into his collar as he shifted on his feet slightly. They were waiting till exactly dawn, where the sun would be up should they need to make a quick escape from the caves and be safe in the open air. His wings ruffled, the plumes shifting between steely and feathery, his primaries in a constant state of sharpness at his anxiety.

Jeanist and Hawks slowly laid out a plan, a map of the subway spead out on an abandoned table, held down by a few pebbles. Hawks hummed as Jeanist strategized, piping in when he thought he needed too.

When dawn finally showed herself, in all her of shining glory, the two heroes slipped into the caves, slipping through the shadows like water. Their breaths seemed too loud in the silence of the caves, the stark emptiness of the tunnels worrying.

Hawks slowly dove into that mindset the commission drilled into him, his wings prickling in the sudden coolness of the subway. Their steps echoed quietly in the tunnel, the vibrations making Hawks dizzy. Jeanist’s heart was a steady sound, an anchor, in the sudden chaos of sounds his wings picked up.

Jeanist took the lead, Hawks tailing behind him as he eased both of his primaries into his hands. Muffled sounds reached their ears as they looked at the fork, Hawks letting a feather drift down each of the tunnels. The feather that went down the left was immediately destroyed, his face scrunching up in pain before recalling the one down the right tunnel.

“Left,” he murmured.

Jeanist kept walking that direction, Hawks following after a moment. His wings curled around him, the feathers sharpening into blades as he stayed near the walls, feeling oddly vulnerable in the dark. His eyes easily picked up the moving shadows up ahead, his wing brushing against his comrades back in warning.

Two rogues jumped from around the corner towards the heros, Jeanist easily dispatching the first though gave a muffled cry as his shoulder was sliced, the second one leaping towards Hawks with a psychotic look. Hawks was slammed into the wall, his wings barking in pain though he easily brought his primary up from behind and jammed it into the rogues head, the point just barely missing his cheek.

Another rogue gave a gurgled sound before leaping at them, water filling the tunnel. Hawks struggled to move, his wings weighed down as he choked on a warning cry. Jeanist instantly spun and a thread shot out, wrapping around the rogues neck and snapping it. Almost instantly the water started going down the drain pipes, Hawks gasping for breath as he shook out his wings as much as he could.

The weighted limbs now caused the sensations he felt to be muffled, sounds and touches muted to whispers.

The ground rumbled for a second as the two heroes finally entered the cavern where Hawks found the green-eyed vampire. Looking across the room, both heroes noted the group of four vampires in front of them, though Hawks picked up another five spread out across the cavern, just _barely_ identifying the raspy noises from their throat. His winged felt heavy, the waterlogged feathers causing his back to ache.

“Pine,” Hawks muttered, hoping Jeanist would get the clue. The blonde hero glanced around the room before nodding. Good, he got the hint.

“ _Oh_ ,” the vampire purred, his head tilted to the side. “The little birdy came back.” Hawks shuddered and gripped his primaries harder, head cocking to the side slightly as his heart thundered in his ear. The fangs near his throat flashed through his mind, warm breath across his ear. Twitching, Hawks subconsciously attempted to make himself look smaller, though scolded himself seconds later for showing weakness.

“I did,” Hawks finally got out. “But I’m not here to be your little _toy_.” He seethed, eyes narrowing.

“What does it matter what you want?” The vampire purred from his spot on the far side of the cavern. His tone was laced with amusement, a smirk tugging at his lips. “All humans are going to end up dead one way or another. You might as well die for a noble cause.”

“Noble cause?” Jeanist interrupted, his hands hanging loose by his sides.

“Of course,” the vampire crooned, his pheromones instantly released in a huge wave. Hawks shuddered again, pushing away any thought of submitting or running. He was a _hero_ dammit. “If you are not going to die willingly you might as well be fuel.”

Hawks’ eyes widened, his wings flaring as panic raced through him, hot like fire but dread also rushed through him fast as water. Jeanist crouched into a defensive position, eyes trying to scan the darkness for the other vampires Hawks warned them about.

“Kill them.”

Hawks spun out of the way of a blast of fire, squawking as his feathers shrieked at the sudden heat, his movements hindered by the heavy limbs on his back. Jeanist turned to engage with the fire quirk, Hawks quickly left with the other two who had come forward. The one on the left went straight at Hawks, knives in both hands. Ducking under the slice, Hawks shifted his hold on his primary and spun on his left foot, slicing the feather through the vampire’s stomach. Ducking under a stray blast of fire, Hawks felt his wing singe, searing pain shooting up his limb as he gave a cry of agony.

Spinning around the other vampire, Hawks again flipped his hold on his primaries, stabbing the vampire through the head while pushing the undead into the ground, the other primary sliding through bone and brain of the other downed vampire. Making sure it was dead.

His wings positively _ached_ , the fire from Jeanist’s opponent a blazing ruby red. If there was one type of quirk he could not compete with, it was fire. Glancing around, Hawks had just enough time to jump into the air -as slow as he could with how heavy he felt- as the ground below him caved in and turned to molten rock. The vampire who caused it jumped back to the safety of the others once Hawks dodged the attack, the other five vampires that had lined the walls suddenly shooting forward.

Their mouths hung open in crazy smiles, eyes wide but empty. Rogues. Hawks dispatched his feathers to deal with them, though dropped a good ten feet when he did, his back muscles straining to keep him in the air with wings that felt like lead and minimal feathers. Hawks dropped further to avoid a blast of flame aimed at him, his eyes finding the dropped figure of Jeanist on the ground.

The hero had burn marks all along him, part of his stomach burned so bad the skin was black. He looked like one of Dabi’s victims when the villain went on a rage induced murder spree. Hawks barely twirled out of the way of another blast of flames, his feathers burning up before they even reached him. With a harsh flap, Hawks dove towards Jeanist and yanked the hero into his arms as he started for the tunnel, the bright light from the tailing flames illuminating his pathway.

Zigzagging through the tunnels, Hawks tried to follow his way back through the different forks, his head buzzing with pain, and fear, and more pain as he carried twice his body weight. Glancing down he finally began to recognize the tunnels, the rogue bodies that littered the ground already starting to flake and turn to dust.

The feathers he left to find his way up never made it back to his wings as he shot out of the caves and into open air, gulping down the fresh air greedily. The fire followed until his original path before he had gone upwards, hit a nearby building, the wood immediately catching fire and smoke filled the sky. Hawks placed Jeanist on a nearby building balcony and flew to the other side as the fire user shot a wide arch of flames across the small intersection.

The green-eyed vampire lounged on one of the buildings, not even bothered by the sun’s rays. Heart hammering Hawks looked around as he balanced on one of the streetlights, the three vampires in front of him watching him like -ironically enough- hawks. The vampires were out in the sun, with no problem it seemed, which means that they were either purebloods, or had been created a _long_ time ago.

The -let’s call it magma- magma quirk user was leaning casually against a fire hydrant, circling the top of it with his middle finger. The fire user was standing in the middle of the plaza looking at hawks with a wild grin. They had yet to move, though they stood casually in the direct sunlight, still watching him with predatory focus. His head spun as the green-eyed vampire still let his pheromones roam unleashed, the pure _alpha_ presence the scent carried making him dizzy. His eyes kept unconsciously dropping to the floor as he tried to meet that emerald gaze, embarrassment flooding through him as he could not even hold the alpha’s gaze.

His eyes trained on the floor as he noticed it rippling slightly, the -extremely- cracked surface chipping more as the seconds went by. Frowning Hawks tilted his head, though let out a small -muted- whimper as pure undiluted heat rose from the ground.

Then the floor was lava.

Hawks jumped into the air and immediately had to duck under a wide arc of fire, his already depleted wings faltering as the longer feathers burned and turned to ash in the wind. His feet barely let him land on the balcony Jeanist was on, but dread filled him after. The fire user was using the heat from the lava to burn through the buildings, fire completely surrounding the two heroes.

He needed to end this. Now.

Jumping off the balcony he rushed the magma user, using one of his smaller feathers that he dipped into the lava to slam the flaming feather into his heart before rushing off, fire blasting the spot he just flew in.

His wings faltered another moment as he slammed into another balcony (this one only a story from the ground), heaving himself onto the edge of it. His body stilled at he noted the green-eyed vampire holding Jeanist by the throat, his throat closing as he watched.

“Now now, let’s not jump to any rash decisions here,” the vampire purred, Jeanist finally stirring awake as his airways cut off. His hands, albeit slowly and extremely weakly, clawed at the vampire’s wrists, trying to get him to loosen his grip.

Hawks clenched his hands, barely noticing anything going on except Jeanist and the green-eyed vampire. His wings flared slightly, but he had no actual feathers to spare. He had enough to maybe glide to the floor, but the heat was making that hard as it started to boil the water that still logged the feathers on his back.

Hawks had just managed to position himself to go after Jeanist when the vampire sliced a very small cut onto the hero’s neck, the blood welling before drippling down the hero’s skin. The second it touched the vampire though, the blood turned to ice, following the blood trail up before disappearing into the cut.

Hawks froze again.

Jeanist gave a raspy noise before a blood curdling scream erupted from his mouth, the numerous cuts on his body icing over from the inside out. Hawks gave Jeanist the most he could, which was the catch his eyes and resolutely watch his comrade literally freeze.

The vampire dropped the body over the side of the balcony, the frozen body shattering like glass as it hit another balcony before falling onto the now cooled lava, splintering. The vampire finally gave a coy smile as he gazed back at Hawks, eyes flashing in triumph.

“Checkmate.”

Hawks had no time to move as the fire user aimed a column of fire at him from directly below him, eyes widening in panic. A voice inside him screamed for him to jump, dodge, but he was frozen in place.

He would never have an alpha, have a pup. Have a family. Never have known the love of another besides the love the commission held for his power.

“Overruled,” another voice spoke just as the ruby flames traveling at him were exploded by a precise orb of blue fire.

**~**

The winged figure dropped from the top of the building, the tails of their coat flying up from the wind, wings tucked tightly against their back. When they hit the ground, their knees bent to almost a crouched position before standing up and walking forward, all within a second.

As they strode forward, their wings opened just slightly, the dark leather of their wings gleaming in the sun. Purple colored marbling decorated the surface of the leather, the very top of the wings along the bone covered in a thin layer of feathers that dotted out just past the bone.

“Well, well, well. You know,” the sultry voice spoke, head tilted to the side, “it is extremely rude to hunt in another coven’s territory.” The lilting voice was smooth like honey, but dark as the night; watching as the two other vampires joined up with the green-eyed one. “Much more to attack a coven member.”

“I don’t see a claim on him,” the other vampire purred.

Hawks stilled at that, breath coming out in short exhales. _Please_. He didn’t know what he was pleading for, but he wouldn’t have to figure it out. Someone else already did.

A body at his back caused his breathing to become erratic, especially so when a hand wrapped around his throat, tilting his chin to the side. He caught a glimpse of purple scars and subconsciously relaxed, recognizing the alpha behind him.

“Sorry about this…” the alpha murmured.

 _About what_?

Pain shot through his neck before being chased away by pleasure, Hawks stiffening before going loose as water, slumping into the body behind him as his eyes closed in the overwhelming pleasure.

When the teeth finally pulled away from his neck, Hawks’ body jolted from the pain, but he let out a shuddered breath of pleasure, vision swimming. Hawks tried to speak, threatening to kill Dabi for this, but all that came out was a slur of mumbled noises.

“Nightingale,” Dabi spoke, causing the four other vampires to turn towards him. She was the first to notice the blaringly obvious claim mark, high enough on Hawks neck that no matter what he wore it would be visible.

She turned back to the other three vampires, flaring her wings and baring her fangs in a coy smile. “Well, well. Look at the three little lambs.”

Dabi wrapped the arm that was holding Hawks’ throat around his shoulders, the other braced on the -used to be- winged man’s hips, palm facing upwards should he need to use his fire.

“You bitch,” the green-eyed vampire seethed, fists clenched and arms trembling.

“Shoo little lamb,” she purred, playing with a dagger that was in her hand. “Even though scum like you don’t deserve to live. You should be fuel for a fire.”

The three vampires seethed at that but jumped up the building and left, Nightingale flying up to watch them disappear towards wherever they were staying. Dropping lower, she opened her arms and Dabi easily swept Hawks into her embrace.

The blonde tried to mumble something under his breath, speaking incoherently as he curled into the warmth she offered. The safety he could feel radiating off her. It was easy to tell she was an alpha, one of the more dominant ones by how strong her pheromones were when she wasn’t even projecting.

His omega instantly pushed him to curl more into her safety, to bask in it and savor it. She would just dump him back to the commission the first chance she got.

Nightingale landed on the ground and kept the blonde in her arms, her dagger long since put back in its sleeve. Her eyes glanced down towards Hawks, his own blearily meeting hers, his pupils dilated. With a calm smile she brushed a claw down his forehead, taking the slight nip of energy he had left and letting him fade into unconsciousness.

“You know since you claimed him, he can’t go back to the commission.”

“I’m aware,” Dabi’s rough voice sounded from beside her, causing her head to tilt so she could look at him. He gave her a coy smile before looping an arm around her waist and thumbing a blue orb.

“Shall we?”

The two fell through a warp gate, easily landing in the same position as they went in. They shared a look before Dabi lead the way to his room, a few hallways before hers on the top level of the manor.

The duo easily strode down the hallways, the path engrained in their heads. Hawks shifted slightly in her arms, though thankfully remained unconscious, his head resting on the space between her right shoulder and collarbone.

Dabi opened his door and she slipped inside, setting Hawks on the bed, though she had to detangle his arms from around her shoulders. Stepping back she gave a wry smile before nodding at Dabi, settling herself on one of the ceilings beams, her talons on the middle of her wing easily holding her up as she watched Hawks with a curiously blank look.

Dabi settled onto the chair beside her legs, leaning against the wing as the pair waiting for Hawks to wake up, preparing themselves for either a smooth awakening or an abrupt panicked one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Someone asked me to clarify the vampire vs. vampire and vampire vs. commission relationship, so here ya go! I figured it would be helpful to everyone if it were here.
> 
> Basically, there is a rocky (at best) peace between the humans and the vampires.
> 
> Rogue vampires are humans that were changed but never fully completed the transition, so they lose their humanity, causing them to go after any human around them.
> 
> Normal coven members are vampires that either have completed the transition or are vampires from birth, though they do not have “pure blood,” meaning somewhere along the way, a parent was either human or a turned vampire.
> 
> Some vampires eventually get annoyed that after centuries of hunting humans all they want, they are no longer allowed to. They go back to that tradition. The commission then deems them a danger to society and tells the heroes to destroy them to keep the peace.
> 
> Most vampires do not mind the peace, as hiding was more annoying than always trying to find food. So they deal with it, and do not interfere once the commission seems a vampire or it’s coven dangerous.
> 
> All vampires, unless using a rogue, do not like them as Rogues give them a bad “name” since vampires tend to have a vain streak in them.
> 
> Also, as there are many vampire covens, some vampires would prefer to be on their own. This is fine as long as they don’t hunt on coven grounds, making problems for any peace or contracts the coven has with other covens or the commission.
> 
> This one group of vampires that we met, is part of the last group. The commission doesn’t know that they aren’t part of the coven as the coven hasn’t been in contact with them, so without any proof that the attacks haven't been by the coven, they deemed it dangerous, which is why Hawks was tasked to infiltrate and destroy.
> 
> SEE NOTES AT THE END, PLEASE. Also, slightly short chapter because the next one is gonna be long. And I ran out of things to introduce to you guys. lol.

When Hawks first started to come into consciousness, he immediately picked up on two separate breathing patterns, the two sequences eerily similar as though they were copying one another. The next was that the room was unnaturally cold, his skin littered with goosebumps as the temperature was far below what a room should be.

The next thing to assault his senses was the fact that this entire room was _full_ of alpha pheromones, the presence clinging to every bit of the room. And starting to cling to him. He shuffled slightly, the scent only increasing as he buried his head into the pillow under his head, groaning slightly at the throbbing pain in his back, the worry at being in an alpha’s den buried under the pain.

His wings ached, and he could barely feel more than what could maybe be an eighth of his normal plumage. It would take weeks for all of his feathers to grow back. More for him to actually use them if the ache persisted.

Soft murmuring finally registered in his head, causing his eyes to slowly open as he tried to sit up, only to groan in pain and nearly fall back down. A warm, _steady_ , hand was on his upper back moments later, the calloused skin so painfully Dabi that he barely registered the words that came out of the villain’s mouth as he helped Hawks sit up.

Blinking slowly at first, then quicker, the room finally came into focus, the dark grey walls greeting his vision. The blue marbling texture on them was intermingled with a dark purple, the two colors blending so well he would have thought they were painted at the same time. But he noted the slight pitch in the blue. It was added after.

Looking around the room he noted the very Dabi additions: the ashtray on the dresser, the leather jacket collection -which he _had_ to try at some point-, the cigarettes hanging out of the pocket of one of the jackets, and an orb full of blue flames that flickered inside; purple sparks of electricity twining with the flares.

His attention then froze on the winged female in front of him, her gaze angled towards the outside of the window, her right arm holding her head up while her left twirled a small throwing knife between her fingers. The blade flipped up and down her fingers, drawing his attention as it kept flashing from the light.

Her casual pose in another _alphas_ den screamed dominance, especially since she was not even looking at said alpha.

Her gaze finally flicked towards him after he stared at her for a few minutes, her gaze neutral and dominant. Her eyes slowly roamed over his body, taking inventory of how he looked, though snagged on his wings and narrowed slightly.

Dabi was oddly silent throughout the entire encounter, even though he had claimed Hawks. Just thinking about it brought his attention to the stinging soreness in his neck, his hand traveling up to brush again where Dabi had bitten him, but instead met a band of leather around his neck. His body stilled as all conscious thought went to the fact that there was a _collar_ around his neck, the leather just loose enough that he barely noticed it. His wings tried to flare and cover him in response to his sudden anxiety though they never got the chance to.

“Sit back down.” The female alpha finally spoke, her gaze still infuriatingly neutral. He never noticed he had stood from the bed and was halfway turned to keep them both in his sights. She still had yet to move her body, though her eyes were piercing as they dared him to try anything.

He sat down.

Dabi made a noise that was very obviously choked laughter, though covered it with a cough as he leaned against the far wall by the door. His shoulders shook as he laughed silently, his eyes glittering with amusement. He met her eyes and gave an amused smirk before nodding his head, deferring judgment to her.

Because in this estate her word was law.

“What should we call you?” She asked, her voice holding that soothing tone she used in her work life. Her head had turned back to the window though she still watched Hawks from the corner of her eyes, absently taking in the pups that played in the garden below them.

Hawks froze slightly, eyes widening at the choice. He _never_ got to choose. The president's voice flashed in his head, forbidding him from **ever** using his old name again. But he wanted to. He had the choice to go by something other than a chained name.

But training won over as Hawks finally mumbled, “Hawks,” with a slightly resigned tone in his voice. She must have noticed because her brows twitched downwards in a frown before smoothing over into that neutral expression. “What,” he paused and swallowed the lump in his throat before biting his tongue. How did he ask that without getting yelled at? He was never supposed to ask for more than was given. His mouth opened and closed a few times more as she stayed silent, a war going on in his mind before he shook it away and kept his mouth closed.

Better to not know and avoid getting his wings clipped again.

“If you want to know something, speak up.” The order left her mouth after he went quiet, her body shifting to face him directly, left leg propping over her right as her left arm hung off her bent leg. It was such a carelessly easy pose, but even so, he felt the immediate flood of warmth from his omega make itself known, the damn traitor having made himself _extremely_ comfortable in the presence of the two alphas.

His body went stiff at the order, eyes glazing as a low sound escaped his throat, a flush crawling up his cheeks as it did. Fuck, if his omega kept this up, he might be mated and pregnant before he could make his escape back to the commission and get this damned mark off. His omega barked at him, fear and agitation creeping in as he thought of how to contact the commission to get the claim off of him.

The damn thing had no interest in leaving.

But she did say he could ask. He swallowed dryly before trying again, twitching slightly when her eyes met his. “What should I address you as?” Formality. Politeness. Keep the upper hand. The exact thing the commission drilled into him as a child when he had to figure out information.

“You can choose,” she started looking away from him and back out the window. His omega whined at that; the barely audible sound stuck in his throat as he clamped his mouth shut so it wouldn’t escape. “Nightingale is fine. Though since you are part of the coven you can always call me Regent. Even so, you are bonded to one of my closest coven members meaning if you wished you could call be Raylaena.”

His omega purred at the choice to call her by her first name, the pure happiness contagious as Hawks gave a slight smile. He nodded before turning his head slightly to look at Dabi, his neck protesting as the collar rubbed against his claim mark.

“I’m assuming you know Dabi by how easily you relaxed in his presence, though from where I haven’t a clue nor do I particularly care.” Her words barely registered as Dabi’s icy teal eyes met his, the gaze carefully blank. A habit, Hawks had noticed over time, that Dabi did when he didn’t know how to react to a situation or how others would.

The villains -no, _vampires_ \- gaze was heavy, though it was warm. An odd combination but he would take it. He would hoard that warmth for when he escaped. He knew once he did, he would _never_ feel it again. The commission would make sure of that.

“Welcome to the Silver Flyers Coven, Hawks.”

Raylaena and Dabi had left the room on the statement that they had to take care of work. She had told him that he had free reign in _this_ house, though that he should make sure to have one of her vampires if he went anywhere else.

His first thought was that she was assigning him a guard, though when he started wandering the house (although hesitantly) he noted how all the vampires regarded him with warm nods, though they must have caught either the claim on him that Dabi made sure would present itself, or the fact that he still walked like a hunter as none approached him. Fine by him. The less he had to worry about when he made his getaway.

His omega whined at that again, practically begging to stay. He knew why it wanted to. The entire manor (which he only found out that it was one after getting lost on one too many floors) was one big pack den. Pups ran around freely up and down the hallways, their laughter infectious as the adults chuckled every time they ran past. No orders were barked around, instead, everyone worked around everybody, knowing what they had to do and that they had all the time to do it.

When Hawks finally arrived at the front lobby, his breath was taken away. Sure, the hallways and small seating nooks up and down the corridors were lavishly set up, but the actual lobby was ornate. From the main door, the hallway was a series of arches leading off to different rooms, the walls a warm, inviting cream color, the dark wood floors were worn smooth. The windows crested to the top of the walls; the muted purple curtains hung back by red garlands.

Hawks walked into the room to the left of the door, the plush seating area dotted with vampires and humans alike, all chatting with each other. Stalling in the door, Hawks looked for the more inviting groups, though his search was cut short when a small hand tugged at the end of his shirt, having changed into the clothes Raylaena had Dabi leave out for him.

A black t-shirt - Hawks would die before he told anyone how comfortable it was- with a pair of dark red sweatpants. He had swiped a pair of Dabi’s socks after swearing at how cold the floors were. He had been pleasantly surprised to notice that most everyone else wore the exact same thing he was in.

Looking down at the pup, he crouched down to look her in the eye with a warm smile, his omega surging forward at the sad look in her eye. “Hello pup,” he started, slowly raising a hand to rub her head. She gave a startled noise before smiling widely and leaning into his touch. “Is something wrong?”

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding slowly. “The others won’t let me play with them.” She gave him a look on the verge of tears and Hawks just gave a low cooing noise, waiting until she had calmed enough before speaking.

“Well, I was looking around the place, and I noticed that I don’t know where everything is. Think you could be my tour guide?” Her smile was huge as she quickly nodded her head, making the usual “up” motion that all kids did once Hawks stood up. Carefully picking her up into his arms, Hawks easily followed her lead and filed away where everything was, playfully throwing her a little into the air before catching her as her laughter echoed in the hallway.

**~**

Raylaena sat at her desk in her “agency”, head slumped over onto the desk -pillowed by her arms- as she took a break. Raylaena, her second, third, and some of her sidekicks had just managed to bust an omega trafficking group. Though the only reason they found it was because Dabi had told her about being contacted by them to see if the League wanted in on the spoils.

Glaring at the file in front of her, Raylaena let out a long breath before slowly lifting her head and rolling her shoulders, eying the vanilla folder with something akin to pity. Flipping open the top, Raylaena slowly started the tedious task of assigning the omegas to different members of her agency, most of them betas that she recruited, omegas that chose to stay with her after being rescued, though there were a small group of alphas that were usually part of the busts and raids rather than the aftermath.

Flipping through the different profiles that they had constructed for each of the omegas, she was able to assign almost sixty-five percent of them to members of her agency, fifteen percent were returning to their old families (most of this group younger teens), with a fully paid guard/nurse combination at their beck and call. Ten percent were immediately sent back to their mates that her agency had tracked down. The last ten were all kids under the age of ten, though there were only 4 of them.

Overall, the raid had yielded forty omegas. A sickening amount that had made her third who was an omega queasy.

Shoving the folder away from her, Raylaena looked to the small orb on her desk, a smile glinting on her face as she walked past it, the lights in her office turning off. Blue filled the office as the orb glinted in the weak light of sunset, glinting off a framed picture by the door.

For now, she had a family to get back to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want to meet the other characters in the next chapter or wait a bit more and have some more Dabi x oc x Hawks bonding?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some fluff, heartbreak, and then more fluff in this one. A little bit of a longer chapter compared to others but I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Don't forget to share your thoughts AND ideas! I try to incorporate what my readers want to see into the chapters I write so don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Raylaena flew through the sky on an updraft, wings spread wide as she coasted on the current. Her eyes were half-closed as she moved, arms hugging a bag of folders to her chest. Work never finished. Her gaze lazily trailed over Hosu city, taking in the wandering inhabitants that came to and from. 

A child squealed in delight as she was handed an ice cream cone, a young boy was crying on the road - bike tipped over and knees bloody. Cars swerved around the young boy, some teens on the far street laughing and pointing at the boy. Sending a small pulse towards the boy, Raylaena numbed his pain receptors, the hiccuping cries softening to sniffles before he finally was out of view.

As she got closer to the coven, she lazily made a lap about the property, lifting an arm whenever somebody called hello. Her gaze was drawn to the private garden that the pups were supposed to be, interest shooting through her, gaze snagged on two depleted red wings folded against the blond’s back, a periwinkle haired pup in his arms. The pup chatted away as Hawks braided her hair into simple designs, fingers fumbling slightly with the silky strands.

Out of curiosity, Raylaena let out a low croon as she came to a stop above Hawks, his and the pup's gazes turning towards her almost immediately. The pup -Eri- gave an exaggerated wave, calling a good evening. Hawks seemed to go still as he gave her a wary look, Raylaena’s feet slowly touching the ground. She walked towards the duo and simply carded her fingers through Hawks hair and gave it a small circular rub before nuzzling Eri and continuing into the manor, smirking slightly as Hawks heart stilled before beating twice as fast.

Pretty Broken Bird.

Hawks’ gaze didn't leave the door Raylaena walked through, eyes glassy as the phantom feeling of her hands brushing through his hair repeated itself - as if on a loop. A choked noise almost escaped his lips when her fingers first ran through his hair, the sound barely swallowed quickly enough. Her fingers, though calloused and slightly rough, were feather-light and so  _ warm _ . Her nails were just the slightest touch sharp, leaving a tingling feeling that flooded through his body.

His mouth opened to call her back, to make up some excuse to have her do that again before a slight tugging on his shirt drew his attention back to Eri who had a confused look on her face. Quickly slapping on a warm smile and making sure he wasn’t projecting he looked to Eri and cocked his head.

“If you want me to finish your braids you better turn around.”

Eri let out a childish squeal and quickly turned the other way, sitting as still as possible for all of two seconds before her chatter filled the air again, her enthusiasm bringing a real smile to his lips as he carefully threaded her hairs together.

“My dad is always tired,” Eric’s voice finally broke through his thoughts, his eyes focusing on the girl in front of him. “He deals with a lot of pups at work. Apparently, there are three that are more trouble than the others.”

A few guesses on who that could be.

“Yeah,” he agreed with a coy smile. “Pups can be tiring. But they are also rewarding. It shows you just how good you are at practicing your own advice. Because pups will call you out on it.”

Eri gave a loud laugh before nodding her head, luckily not ruining her braids as Hawks had already finished them. “Dad always says that I have too much energy and that it reminds him of papa.”

Okay, now that was news. He didn’t know of any teachers who were gay.

“Hawks,” Eri called, drawing his attention back towards the pup, narrowed eyes leaving the shadowed corner of the garden. “Will you be going back to hero work? I know some of the adults do, but they don’t make time to play with us either.”

“I don't know.” And truly he didn't. He had no idea if he was allowed to leave, much less return to the public now that he was claimed. The collar felt like a sudden dead weight around his throat. Choking him.  _ Caging _ him.

His heart raced, breaths coming out in short gasps. He was trapped. Caged. Again. Only this cage was warm and didn’t feel like one. But what better way to trap someone than to make them never know they were. At least not until they overstepped.

A warm, but small body hugged him which slowly grounded the hero, vision clearing from the tunnel view he had been trying to look through. His hands shook slightly as he wrapped his arms around the pup in his lap, wings coming around to add another layer, though they did nothing to hide the two from view. 

Being a hero was all he knew. He was never allowed to know anything else. The only time he did was when he snuck out that one night a week to meet the white-haired boy by the bridge. But even then they took that away from him when they started to pluck his wings. Ground him until all he knew was to be a hero. One who would fight until their last breath, and save as many as they could without any thoughts about themselves.

“I’m sorry,” her soft voice murmured against his chest, his gaze unseeing as he stared ahead, the world blurring as he focused on her voice. “I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sure if you wanted to Regent will let you. She lets a lot of the bonded do as they please off the property.”

A small flitter of hope settled in his chest. He didn’t particularly want to be near the commission, but he could still feel the pain as they plucked his wings, making him repeat the same phrase over and over.

“Cmon Hawks!” Eri exclaimed excitedly. “I forgot to show you the training hall!” Hawks gave a soft smile at her enthusiasm, letting her yank him to his feet and drag him away from the garden, but the thought remained nonetheless.

_Why are we doing this Hawks? For whose benefit is this?_ Mine. To make me better. I’m sorry! I promise to never sneak out again!

When Hawks and Eri arrived at the training hall, Hawks was astounded by the sheer size of the gym. There were sparring mats along the center, gym machines on the right along with free weights. On the left were six rooms, possibly more though the doors were closed and glass clouded so no one could see in. Inside were different obstacle courses with varying difficulty routes, each room a different terrain.

His senses immediately went on high alert when he felt the vampire magic here, eyes narrowing as he tried to pinpoint the spot. His gaze trailed along the gym before looking up, only to freeze at the hanging obstacle course there, designed for those with flight abilities. The entire course was in a portion of the roof that was lifted upwards in a dome shape, completely open to the sunlight with glass all the way around so they could use natural lighting.

His stupor was cut off as the vampire magic flared again, his heart slowing as he tried to pinpoint the exact place where the magic was coming from. 

~

Raylaena was curled up in her room on one of the deep purple wingback chairs, cell phone hooked up to the Bluetooth speaker as she continued her plans for the agency. The hero commissions council echoed through the room, informing all of its heroes about the latest omega brothel bust, but that it had been an unauthorized mission and anyone with information was to come forward.

She stayed silent.

She heard Endeavor's voice over the call and scowled at her laptop, quickly pulling up all the information she had on the walking flaming pile of shit. Sure she enjoyed rivalry, and she loved to see those passionate about something, but his goal was no longer just for himself. Now it has affected others.

“I am unaware of any brothels even being raided. Who brought this information forward?”

“Apparently the raid, whoever it was led by, left behind some of the villains and they immediately went to the public, claiming that they had been a safe harbor for the omegas. We cross-checked backgrounds-” the president's voice drowned on but a knock on her door tugged Raylaena’s attention from her screen, prompting her to welcome whoever it was into her den.

Hawks’ blonde locks poked around the door, though it was obvious that Eri led him here as she immediately bounced into the den without a second thought, going straight to the nest that was on the far wall. Following Eri, Raylaena watched as she pulled open the two glass swinging doors to have access to the large “Alaska King” mattress that resided on the floor in the small nook, pillows, blankets, and different furs laying around. The small nook had a row of pillows nailed to the wall for extra cushioning around the edge, fairy lights (as Eri called them) hanging from the top and wrapping around the top of the room for soft light. Sheer curtains hung on the backside of the glass doors to offer a little more privacy.

Looking back at Hawks, she noted how he gazed at the nest with something like longing, his eyes wide and slightly dilated. “You can come in,” she spoke again, letting out a soothing scent, hoping it would relax the suddenly anxious omega.

“I’m sorry,” Hawks started before blinking. “Sorry, she said she wanted to nap and then, and then, pulled us here. Sorry.” He shuffled anxiously in the doorway, wings curling around himself slightly.

Giving a small smile she waved him in, shuffling sideways on the circular chair to make room for him. His face seemed to fall when he finally took notice of the commission's voice on the speaker, though he quickly schooled his features into casual indifference. A defense mechanism she noticed immediately.

Lifting her left-wing up, she silently invited him into the small cocoon the circular chair provided, the high back and raised curved edge almost all the way around acting like a mini nest. He watched her with wide eyes and mouth dropped open before he slowly shut his jaw, shuffling towards her slowly at first before quickly walking towards her as if she would rescind the offer if he waited too long.

Hawks’ omega was jealous of the luxurious nest in the Alpha’s den as he first walked in, pouting as the pup flung open the doors and immediately burrowed into the soft nest. He felt as his omega longed to be able to nest, to create something worthy of an Alpha’s pups, but the commission never let him. Every heat he spent in the same training center he grew up in, the same steel bed and scarce sheets he had as a child. 

The soft blankets, furs, and pillows in the nest had sparked that deep longing he always felt, to make something where he  _ could _ invite someone into and hold them. Or perhaps, just maybe, be held.

Shaking away the thoughts, Hawks had given his stuttered apologies before being stunned stupid when Raylaena had lifted a wing and invited him into the mini-nest chair beside her. Shuffling forward, slowly at first, Hawks subconsciously worried that this was a trick, but after a moment his omega surged forward and he quickly walked towards her and into the small nest, purposely ignoring the commission's voice in the background, though he knew he would remember what they were talking about.

Training always won.

He shifted slightly as he folded his wings back, awkward now that his Omega abandoned him in favor of trying to subtly cover itself in her scent. If she noticed -which she probably did considering the slight smile playing on her lips- she said nothing and only dropped her wing across his back. She reached out with her other wing and grabbed one of the furs from the floor, talons easily catching onto the silky blanket and picking it up, offering it to him. 

Freezing, he slowly reached out and grabbed the fur, quickly bundling himself into it, breathing in her scent that clung to the fur so wholly. Her laptop was balanced on her right leg which was resting with her ankle under her left thigh. Glancing at her leg, his omega surged forward before he could take the idea back, curling his body up at her side and resting his head on her leg. His body tensed as he waited for the harsh words that degraded him since he was a child, but instead, her left hand dropped from the laptop and played with his hair. His body stayed tense for a long minute before he immediately dropped into his omega, letting it handle everything.

He hoarded the feeling of warmth at his side, the hand in his hair as he very quickly succumbed to the crackling heat that flooded his veins. A quiet rumbling started and he froze, tensing up and immediately sitting up, looking around for the noise. Where had that come from? What was going on?

“Hawks,” she spoke from beside him, rubbing his head again and lightly pulling him down. “Relax. It’s okay. You’re just purring. It’s natural.” A little different from other omegas, but purring nonetheless.

It didn’t feel normal. He wasn't prepared for it. The commission never told him this could happen. What was it? A low whine built in his throat, just slightly escaping his mouth as he looked around frantically, searching for the maker of the noise.

A low croon started from beside him and everything froze as his hearing centered on that sound, a cloudy kind of warmth settling around his mind. She easily pulled him back down to how he was laying, tucking the fur around his body. 

“Everything is alright,” she murmured, that calming croon never ceasing. “Its natural  _ Omega _ , means you feel safe.” He almost protested, about to sit up again when a small wave of her scent washed over him from the blanket, the rumbling starting again. But it came from his chest. A soft lilting trill gurgled from his lungs and spilled from his nearly closed lips.

She seemed to relax now that he had calmed, and rubbed his head again, smiling softly before looking back at the laptop, the smile dropping as she returned to work. Because now, more than any other decade, this needed to end. 

~

Shota had called Raylaena later that evening to ask if she could help the kids in between the different competitions, explaining the idea of the sports festival to her when she asked. Agreeing to her Seconds’ wishes, she arrived at the school on the morning of the school festival, having tucked Hawks into the nest with Eri. His bright red wings had immediately curled around the pup, his trilling never once stopping after he fell asleep sometime later after his panic.

She had begrudgingly texted Dabi (even though he hates when she does it because “he could get caught and identified easier” -his words-) and told him that she would agree to let Hawks go back to the public, though that she was going to have to pull a lot of strings to get the commission to let her have custody over the winged hero during his heats. And for living accommodations. She knew what the commission did. Give their pupils an inch and say it's a mile, because their word was law.

Perched on the streetlight across from the entrance of the prestigious UA High School, Raylaena was slightly disappointed that none of the students even noticed her figure above them as they crossed the street, wings tucked in close as her trench coat hung down past her feet. The lingering cold from winter was finally starting to leave, though even in May, the cold chill still ran rampant in the early morning.

Glancing at her phone, she noticed a text from Dabi that contained an image, plus write up which made her unlock the small metal device. A picture of Hawks wrapped around Eri greeted her vision as she tapped on his thread, a small smile creeping onto her lips. 

_ Pretty bird _ , a sultry voice purred in her head, and she had to agree with the alpha. He was indeed a pretty bird.  _ Claim? _ Maybe. Dabi sure did, amusingly enough.

“Ma’am?” A monotone voice called from below her. Raylaenas wings flared before her eyes dropped downwards. A bi-color haired boy greeted her vision and she gave him a small smile before finally dropping down off the light, landing just in front of him. Her wings caught the wind as she descended, slowing the drop before folding against her back. The talons on the top clenched subconsciously as she took in the boy before her, just barely looking down at him. 

“Todoroki right?”

He nodded, glancing at her wings for a long moment, a flash of childish curiosity sparking in his eyes before the heterochromatic gaze turned blank again. Without saying a word, she turned slightly and extended a wing towards him, the leathery appendage swaying slightly in the breeze, similar to a dropped sail. His eyes flicked back towards hers from where they had turned to the limb. At her firm nod and a warm smile he slowly reached out to touch her wing with a sense of reverence, eyes widening slightly as small sparks of electricity danced along the limb, leaving purple marbling over the dark gray-brown leather.

A bell rang from the school, some sort of warning as the lingering students around the building quickly rushed inside. With a nod, Raylaena pulled her wings back and gestured to the school building, hands shoving into the pockets of her leather pants. Her dark purple turtleneck was a familiar comfort this far from her main hunting grounds and territory, smelling of her pack with an ash and forestry scent dominating them all. Her trench coat was just laying over her shoulders, though the “T” flap on the back attached along the top, and buttoned closed along the bottom to the rest of the coat for her wings to go through. 

Todoroki quickly started for the school, Raylaena following after the pup with an amused smile tugged on her lips. He startled at first when she continued to follow him, gaze darting back to see if she was still behind him as he walked. As they entered the school, Raylaena lifted a hand to Shota who gave her a -surprising to Todoroki- warm nod, looking to Todoroki with a sharp -formal- dip of his head. Todoroki returned the gesture with a monotonous nod. 

The trio walked into the classroom, Raylaena nudging Todoroki inside as she walked to the front of the classroom beside Shota, looping her arm through his. She watched as Todoroki slipped into the chair beside a green-haired kid, his eyes lighting up slightly as the -obviously alpha- pup gave him a smile and started animatedly chatting with him.

Glancing towards Shota, he noted her wandering gaze and gave her a nod, smirk dancing subtly along his lips. Addressing the class, he told them of the sports festival one more time, going over certain general rules that didn’t apply to any specific part of the competition so as to not spoil it. Raylaena zoned out, not bothering to listen to the rules once she heard that parents would be in attendance. Glancing towards the kids again, she noted how two, in particular, seemed to slump further into their seats.

A blonde in the back with a lightning bolt in his hair, and Todoroki.

Aizawa dismissed the students to the stadium, though told them that they had a few minutes before they were required to be in the waiting area, before hobbling away. Tapping a sequence into her phone, she watched as for a moment Aizawa still stood where he was before suddenly hovering above the ground by a few inches, his body outlined in grey mist that easily moved him through the halls. Smirking, she turned back to the leftover students, though their curious gazes were already on her figure.

The green-haired boy beside Todoroki was practically  _ buzzing _ in his seat, eyes frantically calling for attention even though he had yet to open his mouth. She glanced towards the bi-colored haired boy, who gave a shrug and a very bored look which very easily conveyed how normal this was, before leaning back in his seat with a heavy sigh.

“Well before you bounce out of your seat, what did you want pup?” The green-haired boy gave her an incredulous look, seemingly confused that she even acknowledged him. “Well? Get on with it,...”

“Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya,” he blurted out before looking at her with an eerily similar look to an interrogator. “Is it okay if I ask you some questions?” He blurted out all at once, vibrating in his seat again. “You are the pro hero Nightingale aren’t you?”

Blinking slowly, Raylaena stared at the pup for another second before letting out a soft laugh curling up on Aizawa’s desk since she offered to take the students who didn’t want to mingle in the vendors before the competition. Shaking her head she finally nodded and tilted her head.

“Pro Underground Hero Nightingale at your service, Midoriya.” Raylaena extended a wing behind her, while the other curled around her front at a half-bent angle while she tipped her torso, still seated on the desk. “Fire away pup,” she mused, tilting her head curiously. 

“As you are an underground hero no one knows what agency you work for. Do you have your own agency or do you work with another hero? What is your quirk? How does it work? Is it similar to Hawks’ with your feathers or not? How long have you been a hero? When did you know you-”

“Cool it, kid,” Raylaena chortled, shaking her head as Midoriya trailed off at her words. “Yes, I have my own Agency. Moon Walkers. Yes and no I work with other heroes, though that's classified. My quirk is “electric pulse”. I can control, manipulate, and locate different electrical pulses. No, my wings are wings alone, I cannot control the feathers. I have been a hero for about fifteen years. I’m guessing your last question is when did I know I wanted to, and I didn’t for a while until I had to save my friends, and being a hero allowed me more direct access to keeping them safe so I took it.”

Midoryia nodded quickly as she spoke, writing down in a burnt notebook with frantic scribbles. With a chuckle, Raylaena stepped off the desk and quickly grabbed one of her feathers, the slightly greyish blood on the tip serving as a spot of ink as she quickly signed her name on the top of his page. He gave her a surprised look as she nodded before checking the time, putting her feather back on top of her wing.

Her vampire healing would reattach it but they didn’t need to know.

“Cmon kiddos. We gotta get going.” Todoroki was the first to move, almost immediately stepping up beside her. Midoriya and the blonde with the lightning bolt looked confused before stepping out of their seats and starting towards the door, Todoroki firmly not moving until the others had gone. Raylaena gave him a slightly confused look before just shrugging it off, assuming the pup just wanted to avoid the others for a little longer.

When the group arrived at the festival, Midoriya, a blonde, and several others headed towards their groups of friends, only the pup with a lightning bolt in his hair and Todoroki still at her sides. 

“Hey pup,” Raylaena started, startling the blonde out of his thoughts. His body jerked to face her, eyes wide and shoulders tense. “Relax pup. What’s your name?”

He gave a bright smile, contradicting the nervous scent he was projecting. “Kaminari. Denki Kaminari.” Another child of a high business. Giving a smile she rubbed his head slightly, laughing slightly at the shock that filled his face. He gave a barely audible coo in delight before pouting as she pulled her hand away, looking up at her from a few inches down.

“Alright, you two. I’m going to be hanging by the very end of the bleachers near the tunnel while you guys compete if you want to hide with me instead of sitting with your classmates.” The pups nodded before breaking off to go to where the teachers were huddling the students up to get them ready for the first portion of the competition.

“Good luck. Whatever happens, I know you two will do amazing.” They both looked at her with shock painted plainly on their faces. Kaminari broke out into a wide smile, that nervous scent immediately changing to an excited one at the praise. Todoroki gave a slow blink but his shoulders relaxed a little, his nod a little more energized than his previous ones. 

Walking to her seat, she only paused once to look back at the pups, watching as they both said something amongst each other before walking towards the stadium. Her alpha peeked out from where it rested, crooning softly, the innate feeling to wrap the two pups up in her arms and shower them in affection creeping in.

_ Maybe _ , she told her alpha before perching on her chair. Just maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um hi! So a tw for depressive thoughts and numbness. Then possibly sadism? These will be the only trigger warnings for these events going forward, just a warning.

Raylaena watched as Todoroki shot to the front during the cavalry battle, ice covering the floor and the large robots creaking to a stop as their gears froze still. Their large bodies still moved with their previous momentum, careening over and breaking apart as they hit the ground. His athletic body shot forward through the obstacle course, ice wielded like a well-known friend.

Her gaze shifted to the blond pup her alpha had taken under its wing, watching with a carefully neutral expression as he slipped on the ice but quickly righted himself, not yet using his quirk as he easily swerved between his peers. His head swung from side to side as he dodged obstacles left and right, letting off small bursts of electricity to throw off some of the smaller robots.

_ Efficient. _

Her gaze turned to the front where an explosive blonde gained on Todoroki rapidly, shouting loud enough for even those still on top of the stands to hear. Rolling her eyes, she gave an unamused stare towards the blonde, though knew she would never actually say anything. The hot-headed ones usually settled down once they got into the real world. Though what made them settle down was usually enough to break another person.

When Todoroki approached the canyon, Raylaena was only mildly surprised as he made himself an ice bridge to get across, slipping across the ice with practiced ease just as the explosive kid -Bakugou, she remembered from the introduction speeches- used his explosions to keep himself in the air and somewhat fly over the canyon.

Oh, how anyone with a winged quirk would have crushed this competition.

Denki seemed to have a little trouble crossing the rope bridges, his shaking steps not helping him any as he attempted to balance across the bridges. Surprisingly, Midoriya crossed the ropes with ease, a metal slab in his hands just as Todoroki and Bakugou reached the last part of the course. A minefield.

Her pup and Bakugou -her pup?- quickly starting arguing as they entered the minefield, both of them easily skating/flying? over the minefield. Blinking, her wings wrapped around her slightly as an explosion rocked the ground, dust shooting across the stadium. The eccentric green-haired pup shot forward past the arguing pups, skating atop a flat of metal, blasts from the mines propelling him forward.

Smart little pup.

When the obstacle course finished, there was a small break between the rounds, most of the students going to get some sort of nourishment for the upcoming fight. A cavalry battle according to Shota who had texted her that she could take a flight during this. Glancing towards the pups, she gave a small smile towards Denki who gave her an enthusiastic wave in return, passing Todoroki on the way. She gave him a soft rub on the shoulder, nodding towards the other pups that were near him before opening her wings and jumping into the air.

Her phone was in her hands moments later, the little device buzzing incessantly. The coven phone I.D. greeted her vision, causing her head to tilt before tapping the little green button. Static filled her ears for a moment as the line connected before panicked breaths sounded across the line.

“Regent?!” The young voice of Eri sounded through the line. “It's Hawks!” She seemed to talk to someone on the other side, trying to calm them down before shouting again. “He’s gone into heat!”

Sighing, Raylaena shook her head before chuckling softly. “Calm down, Eri. Just leave him in the nest in my room. Go to Dabi’s room and go back to sleep. He will be alright.”  _ Hopefully _ . “It’s probably a drop heat since he never went through preheat in those days with us. Just try and give him some of the blankets we give any of the omegas when they go into heat. Hopefully, a weighted one is still available since most of the omegas go into heat later this week or next week.”

Eri seemed to calm at the directions, some shuffling happening before she heard the telltale thump of a weighted blanket falling from the shelves. It scuffed along the floor before Eri grunted, Hawks light whimpering over the line ceasing as the heavily scented blanket dropped over him.

“Now let him be Eri. I will be back later. And Dabi should be home tomorrow. I can help him when I get home.”

Eri’s answering hum sounded through the line before she hung up, the line dropping with a click. Chuckling softly, Raylaena gave a small smirk. Oh, the commission is not going to like their pet not being on schedule. Too bad he’s not theirs anymore.

Landing at the front of the stadium, she stood a few steps forward before stopping, noticing her blonde pup trembling slightly before two adults, obviously his parents by how they stood; faces etched with disappointment. Hesitating, Raylaena slowly walked towards the trio, though noticed an older teen by their back, head bowed over a tablet, furiously typing something.

“Do you  _ always _ have to be such a burden to your teammates?” The woman’s voice sounded, drawing Raylaena’s attention back towards her pup. Hands were perched on wide hips, lips drawn into a tight frown. “I mean for heaven’s sake, you can’t even fight someone that is not in the top hero course. And on top of that, you couldn’t even get one hit in!” Denki swayed back and forth precariously, causing Raylaena to reach out and easily take some of the rioting energy, calming the sudden circuiting that overloaded his senses. “How you even managed to make it  _ this _ far is  **beyond** me!”

“You are an absolute disgrace,” his father said, arms crossed over his broad chest. “You should have had a handle on your quirk years ago, but instead every time you use it, you go crazy. You can’t think, can’t act. You just become a dead weight that your team has to pick up. You’re useless. Worthless. Hopeless.”

“Incompetent,” his sister supplied, gaze finally lifting from her tablet. “The fact that you can’t even engage in a fight without being stunned stupid is absolutely nonsensical..”

“Learn to fight, you stupid brat,” his mother snapped, about to start on another tangent when Raylaena stepped in, wings drooping slightly to wrap around Denki’s body and shield him from view. “You inso-”

“You know,” Raylaena started, pulling the blonde against her body, frowning at the trembling body in her arms, “most pups learn by positive reinforcement.”

A flat look leveled itself at Raylaena, Denki’s mother's brows twitching together as she tried to place her son's sudden savior. “Who are you to interfere with family matters?”

“Who are you to raise your voice at an omega? Much less one that is newly presented?” Everybody froze at her words, noses twitching as they finally picked up on the blond’s scent. “I’m guessing you didn’t know from your reactions, which means your own pup -which is part of your pack- hid it from his pack alpha, consequently revealing that he does not feel  _ safe _ in his pack.”

Wrapping her right arm around Denki’s shoulder, she scooped the pup into her arms, holding him bridal style as soft cries reached her ears. She let her scent roll off her in small waves, just enough to cover the pup in it without purposely instigating a fight between the alphas in front of her. She already had overstepped most boundaries.

And they knew it, by the snarls decorating their lips. 

“Fine,” his mother snapped, startling his father who gave her an incredulous look. “You want the little brat? He’s all yours.” She leveled Denki with a stare that could freeze hell, eyes blank and mouth twisted into a brutal smile. “Don’t bother coming home, you worthless omega.”

Snarling, Rayleana whirled back towards his parents, aggression pouring off of her in waves. Pulses of electricity following the sudden outpour of her aura. With a feral smile, she shifted her weight and tilted her head back so she could eye the two alphas from the corner of her right eye, her body and Denki’s facing towards the stadium. To hide him from anything else they might say.

“Watch it,” she purred in a tone like midnight velvet. “He’s no longer part of your pack, meaning this could be called an unprovoked attack. Should this ever go public.”

The two alphas gave silent snarls but backed off slightly, eyeing her with looks akin to disgust. For what, she didn’t particularly care. Shifting her hold on the pup, which she was definitely claiming as her own, she continued on her way towards the back entrance to the stadium. His silent demeanor was concerning, though when she pressed a little more, deciphering those emotions that poured off of him, she barely suppressed a snarl at the resignation he felt.

“Never again,” she vowed, scenting the pup and drawing him closer just as his sobs pierced the sudden silence.  _ Never again _ .

~

When Denki has walked away from the tournament, brain buzzing and world blurry, he had almost succeeded in forgetting that his parents and his sister were in attendance. He slumped over on a bench next to the exit, the quiet helping to settle the sudden weight that settled on him.

His omega gave a low whine, disappointment, and fear and crushing sadness rolling off him in waves. How was he going to face them after this? Maybe Bakugou wouldn’t mind him staying over again. Though when he inevitably had to return to the pack home, he always knew the punishment was worse after he stayed away. 

He knew he was a disappointment. How could he not? His mother told him every time she saw him. His sister gave him the cold shoulder and refused to help him, saying how he had to do it himself. His father never bothered to look at him, instead shoving him off into his mother's hands with a dismissive “deal with it”. 

He jolted when a hand grasped his upper arm, dragging him up from where he sat and a little ways away from the entrance, his parent's figures walking around from behind him to face him directly. A small mercy. His mother loved to be somewhere he couldn’t see, sending out whips of alpha presence that brought his omega trembling. But he never gave away that he was an omega.  _ That _ was something he was terrified to tell him. Because then he wouldn’t have a pack, and that was worse than a pack that was disappointed in him. At least then he had the protection of a pack when he felt vulnerable.

Even if he only felt vulnerable  _ because _ of them.

His gaze slowly lifted to watch his mother, flinching as she started her barrage of complaints, a snarl echoing in her voice. His omega whined and hid inside of him, curling up in the dark corner that even  _ he _ couldn’t reach. A dull ringing echoed in his ears, the creeping numbness trickling over his senses like water.

His mother still raged in front of him, calling him a failure. A burden. Insolent. Idiotic. Disappointment. Nothing new, but it hurt all the same. The coldness started to creep down his body, a small tremble starting in his hands as he attempted to keep his gaze on the woman in front of him, but they kept dropping to the floor, the words echoing in his head like a broken record.

Worthless. Ineffective. Insubstantial. Incompetent.

His weeks were always the same.

Monday was particularly abusive. He seemed to enjoy the small feeling of joy Denki felt when he first left for school, knowing he had five days to be with his friends. He would take an agonizingly long time to start, and then slapped him across the face, reminding Denki that even in this world without his parents, there were always people who would think of him as worthless. They didn’t know it, but every word was another rock thrown at a glass barrier.

Tuesday was a playwright, typing out a plan and forcing him into a role that he didn’t want to be. To be the funny kid, with a smile so bright and a laughter infectious as the plague. To give the cheer that he had not to give.

Wednesday was irrevocably sadistic, clapping his hands together in ecstasy and filling his ears with psychotic laughter, reminding him that the week was close to an end. That this small little haven away from everything was going to burst. Soon. 

Thursday relished in his misery, brought forth by the knowledge that the week was ending. He was the perfect picture of careless patience, dragging his feet in agonizingly slow hours, grinning all the shattered journey home as he watched Denki force himself to retain as much love as he could, hoarding it for when the numbness would come in a tidal wave and force him to become cold. He seemed to enjoy that creeping despair that trickled in.

Friday was a dictator, barking orders and demanding he become the perfect son for a family that no longer cared. He laughed the day away, rushing the clocks as fast as they could, a sadistic grin lining his face as he watched Denki slowly crumble as the dismissal bell came closer by the second, knowing Denki could only stay away from home one more day.

Saturday was the perfect grandmother, wrapping him up in warm arms and gifts in the forms of empty promises and detached love. Showering him with a love so tasteless it ran along his skin like oil, burning with hateful patience. She seemed to know that the clocks would go as fast as they pleased, sometimes fast like the dogs that chased cats down the streets, and would go as slow as they wished, sometimes acting like a heavy car trying to drive through quicksand.

Sunday was the epitome of empty words and false promises. The perfect drug dealer, setting him on a pedestal of emotions only so it would be so much more painful as his family broke that pedestal piece by piece. Dragging him back down just for the high to hit again.

Because he wore his  **pain** just like a  **crown** , so that when he  **smiled** \- all the  **kings** bowed  **down** .

Because time would eventually come knocking on his door, calling out his name with a gleeful sadistic laugh, and telling him he wasn’t needed anymore. 

Because he was a boy trying to kill a part of himself, while desperately trying to cling to any shred of sanity he possessed. 

Because people only see what they want to see. And no one was ever looking for him.

He glanced up again as his mother's rage continued, the trickling waterfall of numbness suddenly sparked with zaps of electricity that made his head spin. His heart pound. His lungs close up. That trickle started to speed up, becoming a steady stream that slowly leaked from his downturned eyes.

The little drops fell through the air, like the rain he so admired, before splattering on the floor and breaking apart. He was jealous. Of how easily they fell and how painless it was. Because in the air there was never any resistance. 

The small tingling under his skin increased as the seconds ticked past, his mother's words passing over his head as if he were underwater, muffled, and garbled. Bubbling noise that didn’t register in his ears. 

And then the tingling stopped. Leaving his body in one long wave.

His hand trembled as he was suddenly above water, the words piercing his senses and slamming against that delicate glass barrier. One by one. His eyes turned glassy as he watched that shining wall crack and splinter, shards breaking off and falling into the lake of black below them. When glass shatters, it reflects everything around it. People call it beautiful.

There are the sharp fragments, refracting light in thousands of directions; chipped off from where stones had slammed into the wall. Any spectator is bound to be entranced by the sharp, shining edges, but they are bound to be harmed by one of those shards that they had once found alluring. Eventually, the shard is too broken to be shattered again. And that’s what made them stunning; because they were already so broken, yet reflected the light with patient ease.

He reached out a hand, as if to shove the shards back into black when a dark brown wall suddenly came up in front of his glass shield, the purple marbling along the leathery wall glowing faintly as it easily shielded him from any of the blows that continued to rain down on him.

A warm cocoon soon enveloped him, drawing him into a small meadow of sunshine that seemed too bright. Too warm. Too good. But it didn’t break. Didn’t turn into a swirling mass of black that laughed and slammed itself against his glass shield. No, it became glue.

Wedging itself into every little crevice it could, bringing that leathery stone behind him and patching up the holes, cementing itself brick by brick into his wall. And suddenly, he couldn’t see the cracks which had littered the surface since he was nine. He couldn’t see the holes that had plagued the edges of the wall since he was twelve.

Warm arms wrapped around him, bringing him next to a body that radiated warmth, and security, and love. A smoky scent tinged with cedar and water and moss and grass. A campfire next to a creek. The warmth shielded him as he felt whatever remained of the pack bond fray and snap, the pain blinding for a mere moment before being chased out by hounds of fire, their teeth snapping at the heels of the toxic darkness. Driving it out.

Something he never had the strength to do.

His body slumped over, curling into that campfire of heat and safety, burying his head into the person who held him, trickles of salt kissed water droplets trailing down his cheeks as he felt a new bond tentatively try and fill the space of the old one, glowing a soft gold as it wrapped around him, showering him in warm promises and loving coolness.

The warmth became a dizzying heat, wrapping him in layers of protection as it melted his glass shield, building up a wall of adamant yellow bricks, lined with leathery stone. A wall not made to keep things in, but to protect. To shelter. But never to hide. He curled into that warmth again, and couldn’t help the small smile that flitted over his lips.

~

Dabi leaned back against the alley wall, gaze fixed on a small clear marble that was pinched between his pointer and middle fingers, watching as the purple sparks on the inside danced around in their cage, soft tingles going through his fingers from the lingering kisses the flickers made against the glass.

Pretty caged thing.

Toga screamed something in the background, jumping around Twice with a wide grin that spelled trouble in capital letters. A syringe was carefully balanced between her pointer, thumb, and middle finger, making Dabi leer clear of the blood enthusiast. Casting another glance towards his phone, he noticed the timer neering three minutes and gave a weary sigh.

He just wanted to curl up in his den, was that too much to ask for?

The marble in his hands sparked warmly as its owner used her magic, her ability labeled a quirk even though she had it for far longer than quirks existed. His brows twitched in confusion, what could she be using her quirk for? She was at the U.A. brats Sports Festival spectating.

The shrill ringing of the timer going off drew him out of his thoughts, Toga and Twice going silent as they waited to hear the plan. Because while most of the heroes were patrolling half-heartedly in order to watch the festival, they had a mission. The Hero Commission had finally relaxed their security on their archive chamber, and inside was the gold mine for the villains.

The quirks of the pro-heroes and their weaknesses- their families. Their packs.

Glancing towards the street from the alley entrance, Dabi let a small smirk grace his lips, chuckling humourlessly. “Toga, you are going to sneak into the Hero Commission office, preferably under the disguise of our little friend.” He cast a pointed glance to the lower level hero who was knocked out on the floor, a prick mark on his outer forearm from where Toga got a syringe full of his blood. “A newer hero going into the commission is not that big of a deal, those losers are always trying to kiss ass.”

He handed over a rolled-up map of the office layout, courtesy of a very blissed out birdie after getting overwhelmed by alpha pheromones too close to his heat. “Use that. Get to the archives hall. Find the documents of the top ten heroes, grab them. I don’t care how you get them back to base but you do. Call Kurogiri when you’re ready to go. Hand them over to Handsy, and get as many folders as you can.”

Toga gave an excited squeal and knocked back the blood, her body twisting and warping into the hero. With a grimace, Dabi waved her on, praying that she contained herself long enough to get her part done.

“And my job?  **_Fuck you! I’m not doing anything!_ ** ” Twice asked, then exclaimed, eyes wide with curiosity then narrowed in distaste.

“Just like with the U.A. brats in the forests. We cause an uproar,” Dabi remarked. “Your job is to make as many  _ me _ as you can so I can be in more places at once. It’s not fun if the game is over before it starts.”

“Fine, at least I get a good seat.  **_The fuck? I’m not your sidekick!_ ** .”

“You really are though,” Dabi purred before rolling his eyes. “Get on with it,” he insisted. He waved a hand lazily and walked out onto the street, a grin toying on his lips. Now then, who was going to become kindling first?

Within minutes, the small street was wreathed with blue flames. People screamed as they attempted to dodge falling debris from where his fire had hit the building's head-on, destroying the cinder blocks by force alone. Glancing towards where Twice was shadowed in the alley, Dabi suddenly felt his vision blur and fuzz out, going cross-eyed as he looked through his clone's sight at the same time as his normal body.

No wonder Twice always went crazy, it was a fucking nightmare to see through two sets of eyes.

Blearily looking through the two bodies, Dabi stumbled slightly till he got used to directing them, the conscious movements dulling into subconscious thoughts. His clone easily wreaked havoc on the small shops that littered the main road in town, the Hero Commission office two blocks back. 

“Stop!” The emphatic voice of some newbie hero exclaimed, hands splayed as a ripple echoed from his hand, the wave slamming into the ground where Dabi was a moment ago and ripping the concrete apart. 

A shockwave quirk, that was new.

Watching the hero closely, Dabi easily stayed just out of range, left-hand curling as he slowly concentrated his fire. The heat sizzled under his skin, racing through his veins like lava, achingly hot and so familiar. 

“Freeze! Put your hands up!”

Dabi gave a coy smile before lifting his hands, the wave of blue fire that followed the movement a moment later burned through the hero’s suit, and his screech of pain was a melody in Dabi’s ears. “Look at the little hero,” Dabi purred as he approached the newbie whose eyes were wide in horror as he tried to crawl backward. “All alone in a big world that couldn’t care whether you live or die.”

His foot came down on the hero’s chest, the echoing blasts of his clones fire sounding from a road over. It was constantly getting replaced, some of the heroes trying to destroy them and some succeeding. His heel pressed into the soft spot just between the hero’s ribs, digging into the skin until the boy under him started to gasp and squirm in pain, arms weakly pushing at his leg. 

“You're trying to rise in a world where the top has all the power and has no intention of ever letting it go.” The flash of protest swept across the boy's face before pain filled his eyes again, Dabi pressing more of his weight onto his leg while sweeping his hand behind him in a wide arc, the explosion of flames crumbling the building beneath its fury. 

“Give up,” he purred, left hand coming up from his side, palm splayed towards the hero. “If you’re not going to learn, at least be kindling for the flames which will purge this world.” The fire erupted from his palm in a wave, the body below his foot catching fire almost instantly, the flames licking along his limbs. His screams of pain echoed in Dabi’s ears as he turned his head and grinned savagely.

“Who's next?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy new years! I'm glad you're still with us! Have this little fluffy filler chapter while I figure out how Raylaena is going to beat Endeavors ass. Anywho, chapter is a bit short since it is a filler but its fluffy so have fun!

Raylaena walked into the mansion with a soft smile lining her lips, right wing wrapped around Denki who took everything in with wide eyes. She could tell he noticed what she was the second they entered the grounds; the entire place was tinged with her scent. And the coven never hid that they were vampires.

Small dispensers were everywhere with two shelves of shot glasses beside them, with a constant supply of animal blood should they need it.

Denki looked at the pack alpha -his pack alpha (he couldn’t believe somebody actually wanted him!)- who obviously perked up once inside the mansion, waving her hands at all the coven members. Her scent rolled off her in soothing waves, her wing tightening around his shoulders to keep him from bumping into things as he eagerly twisted his body around to look at everything.

He couldn’t contain his excitement even if he wanted too, much too excited about having a pack. A real pack. One that supported him. And even though none of these vampires had ever seen him, they all lifted hands in greeting and called out “hellos”, their eyes warm.

Raylaena steered him up the stairs, bringing him to the top floor and immediately started down the hallway that was scented so heavily in her smell, and two others that his nose immediately twitched, and he worried about being in this area.

Was he even allowed to be this close to his pack alpha?

She picked up on it of course. Her gaze turned towards him and she simply urged him into a room across from one that smelled of ash, leather, and whisky. Inside the room was a completely furnished room, though the furniture was just what he needed.

His heart sank. Just as he was about to curl in on himself, her voice cut through the cloud that was brewing, shooing it away with a few words. “We will go out tomorrow after you get back from school and get it decorated. Sound good?”

She eyes him with a neutral gaze, and a wide smile split his face moments later, his body twisted and jumping into her arms with a squeal. Girly, but he was too happy to care. Her arms came around his body and she hugged him tight, scenting him as she did.

His omega poked its head out from where it had curled up in the dark corner, drawn to the sudden warmth and protection. It stepped forward tentatively, anxiously twitching as it finally made itself known. A small whine built up in his throat and his omega immediately surged forward, tugging him back from the hug with frantic yelps, scared.

His back hit the bed with a thud, the pain freaking the omega out more. His eyes darting around, looking for any sort of escape when her voice speared through the panic, bypassing him and talking directly to the omega.

“Hello there, pup.” She greeted, sitting on the chair next to the door as she settled down. Below him. His gaze landed on hers, though the omega was the one in control; his eyes dropping immediately. “Don’t shy away omega. You’re safe here. You will have a proper nest and anything you ask for tomorrow.”

Her words did little to soothe his omega who still whined and spun in circles.

She stood then, walked towards him and ducked down slightly to be eye level with him. She simply watched him for a moment before slowly raising her hand, letting it ghost along his chest before cupping his cheek, making sure he knew of her every movement.

At the contact he flinched, but the warmth drew his omega in like a moth to a flame and he leaned his head into it, his omega slowly letting him have control again. But it did something it hadn’t done in years. It stayed in the front of his conscious, anxious curiosity glimmering.

She led him onto the bed before nudging him onto it, giving him a smile and a “be right back”, ducking out the door and down the hall. A door opened down the hall and soft whimpers sounded that were quickly cut off as her scent rolled out, filling the entire hall.

A minute passed and then she was in his door again, the door ajar and yet she knocked on the frame. His eyes widening slightly at the gesture before bidding her in, his omega yipping with childish happiness that their space was respected. She had a bag in her arms which she presented to him with a grin.

“A welcome home gift.”

He stared at her with wide eyes before immediately lunging for the gift, eager to see what was in the care package. Inside was a _very_ soft nesting blanket which he immediately pulled out and handed to her with puppy eyes. She started scenting it immediately. An oversized unisex hoody with her coven symbol on it which he also pushed towards her. She laughed and handed him the nesting blanket which he immediately curled into as he looked through the bag. First night essentials were there, bathroom supplies, towels, some more blankets which were just throws for nests, and then a set of ridiculously soft pajamas.

The hard part? There was a silk nightgown pajama and a sweater with shorts. His omega instantly chose the nightgown though he shyly glanced up at his alpha who noted his gaze from where she was silently scenting everything he had handed too her. He glanced from her to the nightgown then back to her and simply got a wide smile in response. He quickly scooted from under the covers and into the bathroom, dropping his sports uniform onto the floor and slipping into the gown, pulling up the boxers that came with it.

He let out a breath, his omega absolutely _preening_ at being in such a soft outfit before tentatively walking out. Raylaena gave him a once over and smiled before waving him back into the bed, tucking him in once she did. The setting sun was bright though when she pulled the curtains shut the room was cast into a dark oblivion.

Small sparks crackled at her fingertips as she set them on a small orb that was on the nightstand, the pulses trapped into the glass and providing a soft purple light. She gave him a warm smile and kissed his cheek, running her hand through his hair as she sat on top of the duvet, humming softly.

He fell asleep easily for the first time in years. Not a thought in his head as he listening to the rumbling croon from her chest, the nesting blanket tucked around him and drawing him further into sleep until everything went black.

~

Raylaena slowly slipped out of the pup’s bed when she was positive that he was asleep, giving him a final rub on the head. His scent was so fractured that it made her want to cry, the broken presence suppressed for too long that it never fully developed. Hopefully it would come out now that he didn’t have to hide anything. Her gaze roamed the room again before she left, double checking that everything was in place.

Perhaps she would call in a few favors and get Denki out of class tomorrow so they could go shopping. The room was too large for it to be that sparsely decorated. The door clicked shut behind her as she took a deep breath, almost immediately regretting it as she practically choked on Hawks’ scent.

_Fuck_ , the pretty bird could easily get any alpha with that scent.

Raylaena quickly shuffled down the hall, pulling her turtleneck off as she slipped inside her door, dropping the fabric onto one of the chairs. Her nose wrinkled slightly as she glanced towards the open doors in front of the nesting area, freezing as she caught Hawks’ gaze which had fixed on her the second she walked through the door.

He looked positively _adorable_. His shirt had been tossed, laying haphazardly just outside the doors, his wings splayed across the bottom of the nest. His chest and head were pillowed on the outer rim of the nest by the doors, watching her with wide eyes.

“Hello, pretty bird.”

Hawks gave a bright trilling sound in reply, his body lifting just enough to reach for her with an outstretched arm. He almost immediately felt a dizzy heat crash into him, focusing solely on the alpha in front of him that kicked her boots off and padded towards him, her steps hauntingly silent.

She paused just outside the nest, dropping down to her knees as she made sure to stay outside of it.

His omega instantly starting crying, trying to invite her in but not knowing how too. It had never made a nest before; it didn’t know the rules. It didn’t know the customs. She gave him an easy smile and simply held out a hand, waiting. His outstretched arm quickly grasped onto her palm and pulled her in, her slightly cool body a comfort against his own achingly hot one. She slipped past him and took the spot by the wall, even though it was less comfortable. He would know, he slept there so the pup could have the center.

She held up an arm plus her wing, his body immediately slipping into place, tucked into her front. His head was pillowed on her right arm, her left securely wrapped around his waist. He started wriggling slightly, hot and bothered and she just placed a light kiss behind his ear, lingering for a moment before blowing softly on the slightly wet skin.

The shiver that wracked through him made his brain freeze; long enough that she could settle him into a comfortable position and still be able to see the door. Her left hand thumbed small circles on his hip, fingers soothingly cold against his skin that he immediately felt the strength leaving his body, succumbing into a sleep that was cool and heavy.

Raylaena stayed up for a while longer, eyes only half open as she sang softly to herself. Hawks rested soundly in her arms, wings shrunk down and only a few sparse feathers decorating the smaller limb. A soft trill rumbled in his chest, the occasional chirp passing his lips in breathy exhales.

When the door to her room opened softly, her eyes wandered towards the entrance; a smile played on her lips as she watched Dabi walk into the room, dropping his jacket and shirt onto the chair where her sweater was. His blue eyes were unnervingly bright, worrying if she wasn’t used to the way the blue depths responded to the dark. His larger frame blocked the very thin rays of setting sun as he stood near the front of the nest leaning against the frame with a casual smile.

“Hello, Kaasha.” He crowed. What a coincidence.

“Welcome home, Hellboy,” What a coincidence indeed.

At his glanced she raised her wing slightly, welcoming him in. Dabi stretched out in the front of the nest, taking the more vulnerable position while his head easily rested above hers, pillowing her head on his bent arm. She hummed as his scarred lips placed a light touch against her hair and she curled further around Hawks, pushing both of them into Dabi’s cool presence.

Her eyes flicked towards Dabi then back down towards Hawks, then back up. A fleeting smile was all he answered with. Maybe one day. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! We are back on schedule. Updates should be every Sunday night before Monday so everyone can wake up to something interesting on Monday morning and not just work or school. Anyways, take a half fluffy, half building up to an angst situation. That is your only warning.
> 
> Leave a comment! I love reading them!

When Hawks woke up, his heat that had been violent and sudden was quiet. Relaxed. Sated. His omega slumbered easily, only waking at his confusion. It poked its head up and let him use its senses to notice the two very alpha presences at his sides. The one behind him was a comforting presence, the one he had fallen asleep against. The one against his front, shadowing him from view from the door, which had woken him up, was a smothering presence, but comforting still.

The door yet again rattled in its frame from the abrupt knocks upon its surface, the noise startling the two alphas awake. The one behind him gave a rumbling snarl in annoyance but had yet to move. The one in front of him had no reaction sides a grimace and a lifted head.

Dabi, _Dabi was here_!, shifted slightly and dropped his head back down. His blue eyes glittered as they fixed on Hawks, his lips curling up slightly in a teasing smile. “Hello, birdie.” Raylaena shifted behind him, her arm around his waist tensing and tugging him slightly as she stretched before falling lax. Dabi’s eyes shifted towards hers and his grin turned soft. “Good morning, Kaasha.”

A chuckle sounded in his ear from the she-alpha, her body shifting so she could prop herself up slightly. “Good morning, Hellboy.” She didn’t verbally greet Hawks, but she dropped a warm kiss on his hair and ruffled it slightly before looking over Dabi’s shoulder towards the door.

“What is it?!” She demanded, her alpha voice slipping out though her careful circles on his hip kept his omega from jumping. Dabi gave a stifled chuckle as he attempted not to burst into laughter. Hawks simply buried his head in Dabi’s chest, a move he only felt confident enough to do as he was drunk in the presence of the two alphas.

Something he would never openly admit but would love to have for the rest of his life.

The door opened after whoever was on the outside heard Raylaena’s voice, causing Dabi to lose a snarl that rattled the walls. The one who entered the room gave a laugh in response though did not enter the room farther than the doorway. Raylaena rolled her eyes from above Hawks and sat up, her left-hand bracing against his hips, those dizzying circles never stopping.

“Kaminari needs a lift to school. And you have a raid, your highness,” the voice teased. Male, obviously a beta.

Raylaena groaned from above him and gave an annoyed grunt in response but did start tucking her legs in and pushed herself up until she was standing. She had just barely crested the edge of the nest when Hawks let out a whimper and immediately tried to pull her back in. She looked back and gave him a fond smile before murmuring something to Dabi.

The black-haired alpha grabbed Hawks around the waist before lightly turning him and curling into his back. “Yeah, yeah. Totally not like I have work, Kaasha. But fine,” he quickly added on when her snarl of displeasure echoed through the room.

Hawks turned his head to watch her and gave her the puppy eyes to come back. That was the safest he had felt in a long time. She gave him that infuriatingly warm smile again before crouching down at the edge of the nest, still not in it.

“I have to go drop the pup off at school and then go to work, omega,” she began, rubbing his head slightly. Almost like one would a dog, he thought amused before looking at her again. “As soon as school is done, I’m taking the pup shopping to make sure he settles in.” He perked up at the thought of helping the pup and opened his mouth to ask before freezing.

The commission.

“You want to come?”

He looked up at her again, his gaze having dropped thinking of the commission, and he was nodding before he could take it back. At her smile, his heart sped up, excitement flooding through him. He loved to go shopping for homes. The time Rumi let him do her guest bedroom was the most fun he had had in years.

“I’ll drop by the house after work so we can go get the pup. Sound good?” At his nod, she gave a smile and one last rub before leaving. But not before trailing her pointer and middle fingers down Dabi’s arm in goodbye.

Dabi didn’t leave the nest for a long while, just falling back into an easy sleep after Raylaena left. Hawks took the time to look at the alpha without dealing with his piercing blue eyes.

His cheekbones were high and sharp, his jaw chiseled and covered in the purplish burn marks. The staples seemed to be tugging at the skin, both healthy and burned, every time his face twitched which made Hawks wonder if it hurt.

His arms were strong and corded with muscle, but his body was athletic. Not bulky like most of the alphas Hawks had had the pleasure of working with. But there was definitely something to show for if the hard abs he was pressed against said anything.

Hawks shifted slightly and Dabi’s arms tightened, his head dropping from where it had been rested against the wall of the nest to lay on his arm. The one just above Hawks’ head. “If you keep staring,” he started, his voice laced with sleep “-I’m going to think you want to do something other than sleep.”

Hawks froze and immediately buried himself into the alpha's chest to avoid looking at him, his cheeks flaming, and ears tipped red. Dabi’s chuckle soothed him back into a calming rest, his omega instantly curling up and making itself comfortable in the presence of the alpha.

“Such a pretty bird,” Hawks heard Dabi mumble before he succumbed to sleep again, a small smile on his lips.

~

Denki was sitting in the dining room happily munching on a bowl of cereal when his pack alpha walked down the stairs with a yawn, shrugging on her trench coat as she hit the last step. He glanced out the archway towards the stairs and watched her glance around for him for a moment before walking in his direction with a black trench coat over her arm. Why did she need two?

She held the one on her arm out to him and his eyes widened. He got one too!

Denki got up from the chair and had gone to grab it when she motioned for him to turn around. He did with no question, arms going back as she slipped the coat onto him. The gold detailing on the coat was created to look like little bolts of electricity and his omega immediately jumped in happiness, his scent covering the coat.

She looked at his bowl and noticed it empty before her wing wrapped around him, pulling him towards the entrance. And to U.A.

When they arrived, she didn’t go farther than the light on the opposite side of the street, giving him one last hug and a tender kiss in goodbye. He preened at the attention and rubbed his head against her hand just as Kirishima and Mina came around the corner. He paused, a little worried they would say something but all Kirishima did was walk towards them with a grin like always.

“C’mon Kaminari! We got to go. Class starts soon!” His red eyes caught on Raylaena and Kirishima paused, unsure of what to do.

Raylaena gave a grin and one last hug to Denki, murmuring something in his ear that had the omega yipping in joy, and looked at her with excited eyes. She gave one last laugh and a nod before jumping into the air.

“That’s not your mom, is it?” Mina asked, her voice curious.

“Adopted,” Denki answered, more than happy to claim Raylaena as his mother and pack alpha. Kirishima gave him a wide smile, more than happy for him, before taking his two friends into U.A.

The group settled into their seats, Denki immediately starting up a conversation with Sero, all the while taking Bakugou’s insults like water under the bridge. Mina told Bakugou and Sero about his mom and Sero gave him a wide smile, clapping his shoulder in congratulations while Bakugou rolled his eyes.

He didn’t say anything against it, which Denki assumed meant congrats.

Mr. Aizawa walked in and immediately the class settled. The day went by quickly, though Denki was none too sad when it did end. As the Bakusquad -they had dubbed themselves that months ago as a joke. It stuck around- walked out of U.A., muscles sore and minds tired, Denki lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Raylaena and Hawks -weird but okay- waiting for him by the light on the opposite street.

Kirishima and Mina walked with him, Mina having self-invited herself to going shopping with them. He hoped his mom wouldn’t mind too much. She wasn’t the only one either. The others had made up excuses for going shopping, so they were all going to go together.

His pack alpha looked up when she heard his voice calling out to her, his steps quickening until he was practically jogging towards her. She opened her arms and he barreled into them, purring as she scented him slightly in greeting. Her wing was wrapped around Hawks, so the leather appendages didn’t wrap around him along with her arms which was fine.

She glanced at the rest of his friends in confusion before looking at him.

“They uh…” he trailed off under her gaze and only her comforting smile got him to speak again. “They wanted to help me since they had stuff with them that I could use for my nest.” He glanced up at her after looking down and found a small smile on her face.

“Well, I was going to fly you there, so we’d get there quicker, but it looks like we’re walking now.” She turned to his friends and gave them a polite smile, not overly friendly but still motherlike. “I’m Nightingale, or Raylaena. Whichever you want to call me. I’m guessing all of you are coming?”

“What are you going to do about it, fucking bird?” Bakugou snapped. Kirishima immediately apologized on his behalf but what shocked all of them was when Raylaena responded in kind.

“None of your shitting business, kid.”

Bakugou looked at her shocked before a smirk curled on his lips. He gave a satisfied nod, to what no one but him knew, but he did not speak to her that way again.

The group moved into the city towards the bus station, Hawks having pulled his wings as small as he could and tucked them under a loose hoodie. Denki noticed that Hawks stayed under Raylaena’s wing even though he didn’t have too. Hawks noticed his gaze and simply gave a grin before throwing up a peace sign. Denki fell into an easy conversation with Mina and Sero, easily falling into the black hole of gossip that the two had.

When Bakugou’s voice reached his ears, he paused mid-sentence and watched as Bakugou and Kirishima conversed with Raylaena and Hawks, talking about training and quirks. Bakugou seemed especially interested when she only winked in response to what her missions usually included.

As the group boarded the train, whispers sounded almost instantly, the civilians easily noticing the huge wings on Raylaena’s back. She cocked her head at some of the more obscene comments, eyes narrowing, but she otherwise remained unbothered, ushering their group into one of the booths with two sides that faced each other.

Hawks slid into the corner on the right side, Raylaena in the middle, and Denki on her left. On their opposites respectively, Kirishima took the window, Bakugou in front of Raylaena, and Sero and Mina squishing into the last seat in front of Denki. The conversation flowed through all of them, transitioning from gossip and training to an overall conversation about the pups’ school life.

Bakugou had rather rash opinions on U.A. life but Raylaena laughed his harsh words away, shaking her head with a smile. “You’ll grow out of that,” she promised and laughed at his indignant shouts.

“I don’t need to change for anything, bird!”

Hawks’ wings ruffled at the nickname though Rayleana’s hand on his shoulder calmed him back down again. She leveled Bakugou with an unamused look before the mask was broken by a smile on her lips.

“Who knows? Maybe you’d be a better hero if everyone wasn’t scared of you.”

“Public image is indeed helpful when trying to accomplish tasks,” Hawks piped up, his fingers twitching in his lap and thumbs rubbing each other.

“Indeed,” Raylaena echoed before eagerly listening as Denki and Kirishima launched into a detailed explanation of what their school life was like. From complaining about Mr. Aizawa’s teachings to eagerly telling her about upcoming trips, the group was pulled into a full-blown conversation. And maybe debate when it came to the best parts of the school.

The train chimed and their stop lit up, putting the conversation on pause as the two adults herded the pups off the train and further into the mall. The mall in question, one that top paying heroes went to for private shopping without dealing with civilians, was grand and luxurious. The pups all openly gaped at the shops inside the mall, lost on what they could possibly shop for in a place like this.

Hawks gave a chirping sound of excitement before flaring his wings -why did they seem smaller than usual?- and herding the group towards the omega shop. The doors chimed and immediately two beta females walked into the main area from the backroom, clipboards in hand.

Both Raylaena and Hawks noted how Bakugou and Denki immediately went for the nesting section. They shared a glance before nodding. Raylaena grabbed the other three pups and brought them to another section, one for bedroom decorating, leaving the omegas to their shopping.

They would meet up after the omegas got what they wanted.

Denki glanced up and noticed how Raylaena herded his beta and alpha friends into another section and gave her back a warm smile, happy she considered the privacy of their nests. Bakugou glanced around with wide eyes, his omega slightly showing as his hands reached out to brush the different nesting materials.

“Alright!” Hawks started, clapping his hands with childish glee. “Denki,” he paused before glancing at the pup in a worried look before adding, “I can call you that right?” Denki gave a loud laugh before nodding his head, practically bursting with excitement. The plush materials and items for nesting exciting his omega to a point it had never reached before.

“Oh good! Anyways, I am under strict instructions to get you everything you could possibly want for a nest. You are allowed to choose anything you want, no matter the price tags. Alpha said to call it a welcome home gift. Well, a housewarming gift, more specifically.”

Denki froze, having to process what Hawks just said before gazing at the winged hero with wide eyes. “Whatever I want for my nest?”

Bakugou snorted from beside him and gave him a shove towards the far wall of the nesting section where a large purple sign said, “Start Here!” in all caps. The base materials for nesting were there, the plush pillows soft and plush. Hawks waved one of the staff over and had her mark down what Denki wanted, writing the amount needed for the nest Denki wanted.

A nest in the corner of the room just big enough for his four friends and himself to fit inside. The perfect hangout.

Throughout all of this, Hawks subtly nudged Bakugou towards the supplies with a wink. “It’s on us,” he stated before pushing the omega pup again when he hesitated. Bakugou immediately slid up to Denki’s side and helped the very lost pup choose supplies. The two easy swept through the entire section, buying enough for Denki’s entire nest and some for Bakugou’s.

When the trio finished, Hawks having caved and bought some things for himself, they met the others in the home decorating sections. Mina had a small bag full of little trinkets, a wide smile on her face as she chatted with Raylaena. Sero had a brand-new karaoke set, his bag slung over his shoulders and taped shut. Kirishima had nothing in his hands, though the way he was talking with Raylaena about getting something suggested that he had planned for something.

“I’ll take you someday,” Raylaena said with a laugh, and when her head tilted back her gaze leveled on Denki who was happily cuddling a bright purple bat with grey eyes. She glanced at the plushie before raising a brow with a small smile. “Couldn’t find a bigger one huh?”

Denki pouted and shook his head, huffing. “No.”

With a laugh the group easily swept through the rest of the mall, Raylaena not once hesitating to hand over a black card at each register. Her wings were constantly wrapping around one of the pups, her laughter infectious as she herded them from place to place.

~

When Raylaena dropped Denki back off at the manor, leaving Hawks with him, she quickly darted inside her room to change into her uniform. Dabi was waiting on the bed, hands locked behind his neck and ankles crossed. His eyes opened slightly to watch her enter the room and quickly shimmy into another outfit, her wings flexing as she buttoned up her shirt.

Dabi still lounged on the bed as she finished suiting up, pulling her boots on as she finally grabbed her weapons. Flipping the blade into her hand from where it rested on the dresser, she slid it into place and turned towards Dabi, a smirk on her face.

“Alright Hellboy. Let’s go.”

The two were stationed at the top of one of the towers just opposite an abandoned hotel when midnight finally hit. Dabi was leaning against the wall of the small guard shed at the center of the roof, a cigarette hanging from his lips as a cloud of white smoke was carried from his mouth into the wind. The blue flame that burned the end of the cigarette crackled and popped as he grabbed the smoke between his pointer and middle finger, drawing it away from his lips as he exhaled again.

Raylaena was hanging from the top of the shed, the claws on the top of her wings clinging to the pipe and keeping her steady. Her gaze was focused on the shadowed windows of the hotel, small sparks of electricity jumping across her skin. Her arms were crossed over her chest, legs swinging slightly as she hummed softly.

The two had been up here since nearly eight o’clock, and their patience was nearly nonexistent at this point. There had been rumors that the hotel was a hotspot for omega trafficking, though there had yet to be any action.

Dabi let out another groan in frustration as he finished his smoke, crushing yet another end under his toe. “How much longer do we actually have to sit here, Kaasha?”

“Until something happens.”

Which just so happened to be that moment. Who would have thought? It’s not like either of them had a prophetic quirk.

The deep blue car pulled up to the front of the building, windows blacked out and doors locked. The two figures in suits that stood outside the car had a hand on something in their pockets.

“Probably a phone or radio.”

“More than likely a gun,” he shot back, only half teasing. She shot him a sarcastic smile before baring her teeth in an annoyed yet amused grin.

“Careful, or you’ll wind up with a gun against your chest.”

“As long as it’s you behind the trigger, I don’t think it would be that bad.”

What a manipulative ass.

“And if it isn’t me?”

“Then they need to duck,” was the flat yet amused response.

“Pray tell, why would they need to do that?” Her eyes shifted from the car towards Dabi’s again, an amused glint in those jade depths.

“You’d save me wouldn’t you, Kaasha?”

Dabi’s eyes focused on Raylaena’s. Piercing blue met jade green flecked with amber. The two stared for a long moment before a smirk curled on Raylaena’s lips.

“No promises.”

 _She so would_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! New schedule that I will hopefully stick to. *fingers crossed*. Anywho, updates will be Sunday evenings or Monday mornings! 
> 
> Also um, be prepared?
> 
> Updated update schedule:
> 
> I update as I can! I am still in college and have a job so I try to manage as best as I can! You can join the discord here for more updates!
> 
> https://discord.gg/GG38Y89PJa

Barely an hour had passed after Hawks had returned to the manor when it hit the news that the “ _Winged Hero Hawks had been spotted in civilian life after mysterious disappearance!_ ”. There were small clips of Hawks on the train with the pups, the head titles changing on every station. His phone was constantly vibrating on the coffee table in Raylaena’s room, the vibrations rattling his mug of hot chocolate that sat next to the device.

Dabi was currently in the shower. He had walked into the room covered in ash and smelling of a bar… Hawks had snapped at him to not even come near the nest until he smelled somewhat decent again. He had gotten a very confused yet amused look in return, an eye roll, and then Dabi’s retreating footsteps as he walked into the bathroom.

_Sora_ kept flashing on the screen of his phone, his manager desperately trying to get in contact with him. Her texts popped up after too many missed calls, one after another that Hawks read purely out of instinct.

_Hawks, where are you?_

_What are you doing? You need to get back to the commission!_

_Hawks, stop ignoring me. The commission is on my ass about your disappearance. They hadn’t even cleared you for a vacation after the last stunt you pulled!_

_Hawks, the commission knows that you were with a vampire. They demand an explanation. You’ve been radio silent for days._

_Hawks, you are **required** to be at the commissionaire tomorrow. Presidents’ orders._

_Is there something you’re not sharing?_

Yes. Many things. Including the fact that he was now claimed as a vampire’s pet, and possibly a packs omega.

_Hawks, if something has happened, I need to know so I can arrange a rescue._

His phone went silent for a few long minutes and it buzzed again just as Dabi walked out of the shower, steam curling into the air behind him. Dabi’s eyes immediately went to the offensive device that wouldn’t **shut up,** his lip curling slightly in annoyance. Dabi didn’t say anything and instead walked into the closet, yanking out a pair of grey sweatpants and pulling them on, shrugging a white sweater over his torso.

“Commission on your ass?”

Hawks gave a slow nod in confirmation, practically hiding in the nest-like chair. His wings were curled around his body, only his head poking out from under the feathered masses. “And my manager.”

Dabi gave a low humorless laugh and shook his head. “You know the minute you get back their going to lock you up. And try to erase _that_.” He didn’t have to clarify what “that” was, Hawks already knew.

Hawks hand lifted to his neck and brushed over the collar, shuddering slightly as it shifted on his neck. Dabi’s eyes followed the movement as he dropped onto one of the wingback chairs. His legs stretched out onto the coffee table, his left straight while his right was bent outwards, only his toes actually on the wood. His left arm hung off the edge of the chair while his right raised a cigarette to his lips, his pinky flipping up to light the smoke.

Hawks watched as Dabi took a deep drag before tilting his head back against the wing, neck stretched and jaw tipping up as he exhaled. Dabi stared at Hawks for a moment before lifting his left hand up and beckoning Hawks over with his pointer finger. His blue eyes were piercing as he waited, raising a brow when Hawks took a few long minutes to get to his feet.

The blond shuffled around the side table, hands twitching at his sides as he stopped next to Dabi’s legs. The midnight haired alpha watched him for a long moment, his skin crawling as those icy depths landed on the band of leather around his throat.

Hawks went wholly still as Dabi gave a long look to the collar before looking back at him, right brow raised in question. A question Hawks did not know if he wanted to answer. His skin prickled as he remembered how easily Dabi’s fangs had slid into the delicate skin of his neck, the rush of ecstasy that followed the flash of pain.

He had never felt that wanted before. It was addicting.

Dabi rose his other brow, still waiting as he took another drag of his smoke. The cloudy haze of gray that escaped his mouth made his eyes positively _glow_ , the unnatural light that radiated from them lighting up the smoke that curled in front of them.

Yes. Hawks slowly dipped his head, hoping that was enough of an answer. Because what kind of hunter _verbally_ said yes to letting a vampire feed from them. His fingers twitched again, his thumb rubbing against the side of his pointer finger. His feet shuffled in place, wings -now almost fully restored- curling around him slightly.

“Come here.”

His gaze snapped up to land on Dabi’s again, snagging on the playful smirk that curled on the vampire’s lips. His mouth opened and closed a few times, not knowing what to say or do.

“Come here,” Dabi purred again, his left-hand gesturing to his lap.

Hawks could feel the red flush that flooded his ears and made his cheeks go warm.

But he did as he was asked. Hawks slowly, tentatively, sat on the vampire’s lap, facing Dabi as his thighs caged Dabi’s own in. He sat back slightly, sitting just above the villain’s knees. His hands braced on Dabi’s shoulders, stomach flipping as the vampire exhaled the last drag he had taken, burning the rest of the smoke.

There was not even a speck of ash that remained as evidence.

The thought was unsettling, so Hawks pushed it away. Dabi’s right hand lifted to Hawks face, brushing some of the flyaway strands out of the hunters’ face, eyes half-closed like a cat pretending not to pay attention. Hawks leaned into the whisper of a touch, eyes fluttering shut as his head tilted back slightly.

Dabi’s hand dropped from his head to his jaw, his hand turning over to grasp Hawks’ chin between his thumb, pointer, and middle fingers. Tilting Hawks’ head farther back, Dabi leaned forward and let out a low laugh as Hawks heart stuttered, his breath fanning over Hawks’ throat.

The collar was suddenly falling onto Dabi’s stomach, his left hand turning to run his knuckles down Hawks’ exposed throat. Hawks mouth dropped open as he gave a shaky exhale, Dabi’s hot breath fanning over his throat again as another breathy laugh left his lips.

Dabi leaned back against the chair, pulling Hawks with him. The hunter’s wings flared slightly so he wouldn’t fall against the black-haired villain, his heart hammering in his chest. Dabi didn’t move for a long moment, waiting until Hawks’ eyes opened in confusion.

When ocher depths were finally revealed, Dabi fixed his gaze on the two crescent-shaped marks on the left side of Hawks’ throat. Dabi brought his head forward simultaneously pulling Hawks further down. His nose ran along the side of Hawks’ neck, a groan rumbling in his throat as the tantalizing scent of cherries and pine invaded his nose. His tongue flicked out moments later, running up the flesh.

Hawks’ tensed up, back arching and eyes dropping shut. His mouth hung open as he gave a shaky exhale, drunk on the attention. His wings quivered behind him, the rustling of the feathers filling his ears. The cool streak that accompanied the hot tongue made Hawks shiver, knowing exactly what was pierced through the vampires’ tongue.

Hawks didn’t have a moment to breathe before two pricks were felt on his neck, a gasp of pain leaving his lips which turned into a shuddering moan as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Dabi chuckled from his spot at Hawks throat, drinking in the ruby liquid that spilled from the wound.

Hawks let out a whine, hands clenching onto the sweater Dabi wore, tugging at it slightly as his head tossed further back, giving those fangs just an inch more. The wave of ecstasy flowed over him even as darkness, real unconscious darkness, tinged the edges of his vision, the colors blurring and light seemingly brighter.

Time seemed to blur, Hawks drunk on the attention and the pleasure. His chest heaved as he tried to stay upright, though slowly he started to slump against Dabi. His wings drooped down, quivering and ruffled.

Dabi let out a small rumble and Hawks shuddered before shakily pushing on Dabi’s shoulder. The vampire let out a low sound but let go of the flesh, his tongue soothingly warm after the sudden coolness that wracked Hawks.

The wound dripped a few more drops of blood before sealing shut, the vampire’s magic doing its job. Hawks swayed slightly and gave a protesting yelp as Dabi stood up, the hunter still in his arms. Hawks legs quickly wrapped around the vampire’s waist, head slumping over to rest on his shoulder.

Cool silk rubbed against his body moments later, his heart pounding to make up for the sudden blood loss. The inhumanly cool body at his back was a soothing comfort as Hawks body went hot, a poorly constructed thought and mostly instinct telling him he was back in the nest.

Dabi pulled him against his chest, the hunter all too eager to curl into the cool body and quickly fall asleep, his mind dizzy and neck aching. A cool hand rubbed over the back of Hawks’ t-shirt, calming him into an easy sleep.

~

Raylaena had allowed Denki to invite his friends over to the manor, though only after making sure the pups wouldn’t give away the location of the coven. His squad had simply rolled their eyes when Denki told them, Bakugou giving him an unimpressed look and an “of course your stupid ass would wind up with vampires”.

So, a normal response.

Inside the manor, Mina had started squealing as she saw the luxurious halls, shaking Denki and demanding how he had scored such a place. Denki could only shrug in response, the answer lost on him, but it was not an unwelcome one.

Denki waved to some of the pups and guards that roamed the halls, the friendly smiles and waves returned in kind. Kirishima was openly gaping as they passed the training hall, Denki having opted to show them around the manor. Immediately to two fight-heads looked to Denki and rose their brows.

He blinked once. Then twice. Before shrugging and grabbing the intercom on the wall. Quickly pushing the button that called Raylaena he had to wait no more than two rings before her voice echoed through the speakers.

“Regent speaking,” she greeted, the sound of wind rushing telling Denki she was flying.

“Hey mom, just wondering if my friends and I could use the gym?”

It was quiet for a couple of long minutes that Denki furrowed his brow and went to ask what’s wrong before freezing. What had he just called her?

A laugh sounded over the speaker and it was one full of glee and excitement. “Of course! Help yourselves! And if they ever want to use it, they are more than welcome too.”

“Thanks, mo-” Denki paused before continuing, smiling as her voice continued after his. “Thanks, mom.”

“Anytime sparks.” The call cut out moments later and Denki had barely a moment before Bakugou and Kirishima were going at each other in one of the training areas. They were using the obstacle course as a fighting ground, the two of them yelling at each other, but mainly Bakugou.

Sero simply rolled his eyes and dropped to the floor, sitting cross-legged and scrolling through social media on his phone. Denki flopped down beside him, half in his lap, and gave a happy purr as Sero immediately played with his hair with the hand not using the phone. Mina started playing on her phone, the trio gossiping and talking about what they could do as Bakugou’s explosions sounded through the gym along with Kirishima’s yelps of surprise.

The two training-obsessed-hero-to-be’s finished tearing into each other an hour later, Bakugou’s hands raw from his explosions and Kirishima’s skin cracked from hardening. Mina looked up when they walked towards the trio, raising a brow in question.

Kirishima nodded adamantly, though Bakugou rolled his eyes before begrudgingly nodding.

The group easily walked through the manor, Bakugou, and Kirishima quiet and worn out. After going up the two sets of stairs Mina questioned and he quoted, “where the hell was your damn nest?” Denki had laughed and finally walked into his hallway, not noticing his friends freeze as they all caught the extremely territorial scents that lingered in the hall. The two scents made the alpha, betas, and omega, pause, refusing to go any further.

Denki finally noticed a moment later and tilted his head confused, his puppy ears flopping over. Well, if he had them. “What’s up, guys?” Kirishima was the one to answer him, the redhead's nose twitching slightly.

“Kamibro, we need permission to come into this hall.” At Denki’s still confused look Kirishima gestured to the only other doors in the hall. “This is an inner packs hallway, Kami. We aren’t even pack.”

The others nodded in confirmation, though Bakugou was the one who hesitantly stepped into the hall and -he wouldn’t admit it ever- hurriedly speed-walked to Denki’s side. His eyes followed the scents up to the large set of double doors at the end of the hall.

“Well, mom said you guys were allowed so that means wherever I go. And I’m going in here,” Denki pointed over his shoulder to the -now yellow- door. His gaze snagged on the pale-yellow painted wood, the black spiderweb lightning bolts over the surface making his omega yip in joy.

The others slowly joined Denki and Bakugou before all shuffling into Denki’s room. He gave a gasp, not realizing that Raylaena had had someone completely repaint his room. The wall instead of being a dark shade of red with purple marbling was an off-white-yellow color, darker gold marbling in the corners and along the top. The entire floor was an _extremely_ soft black carpet, a huge lightning bolt in the center.

Denki gave a squeal in delight before clamping a hand over his mouth embarrassed. Mina simply started shrieking in excitement, dragging Sero towards some of the chairs on the right of the door. His normal bed was also on that wall, awaiting bedding and blankets. A desk was beside it under the large window, a computer, tablet, and phone already on it. To the left of that was another door to the bathroom, and the walk-in closet.

The left corner from the door was where the slightly raised platform for his nest sat.

The Bakusquad settled around the room, Mina and Sero on the wingback chairs, Kirishima sitting on the floor in front of them with Bakugou who promptly pulled out his backpack from where Denki had haphazardly thrown them all into the room and started on his homework. Mina was excitedly showing off Denki’s new room to social media, having started a live stream on one of her numerous social media apps.

Denki immediately went towards his nest, Kirishima quickly getting up and helping him lug all the bags over. He knew he had ordered a lot (mostly per Hawks’ orders) and he hadn’t expected it to be there already when they got home. Apparently, that’s what a hero name got you.

Denki stepped onto the platform and pointed at things for Kirishima to toss at him, setting to building the bottom of the nest. His omega instantly stepped up and took over, Denki taking a back seat as he watched through his own eyes as his body constructed a nest.

As Denki nested, for probably the first time in years, the squad turned on the tv and put on some random show for background noise. They all set to do their homework, some doing it faster than others. Bakugou of course finished first and was well on his way to finishing the second assignment by the time the rest of them had even gotten halfway through the first worksheet.

A happy yip caused the squad to snap their heads towards the now positively _glowing_ omega who had finally finished his nest almost two hours later. The base of the nest was a good six inches off the platform, the plush pillows holding firmly under the omegas weight. The different colored blankets, throws, pillows, plushies, and jackets all inside the nest made for one of the most invited nests the group had ever seen. Mina was the first to lurk to her feet and approach the nest, waiting till Denki gave her a happy smile before stepping into it. Everyone relaxed as immediately the scents of happy omega and content beta filled the air. Kirishima got up next, tugging Bakugou along. The two paused outside the nest and at Denki’s huff got into it. Sero walked in behind them, not bothering to wait.

Kirishima folded himself into the nest, his back towards the rest of the room; taking the more vulnerable position. Mina and Sero took the outside edges, Denki curled into Mina while Bakugou settled down in front of Kirishima. Kirishima’s feet were touching Sero who was head-to-head with Mina; her legs being used as a pillow for the redhead. Denki had promptly started purring as soon as they were all in the nest, Kirishima letting out a croon that continued on. Mina, Sero, and Bakugou let out similar sounds, though Bakugou’s was the softest and not easily heard.

They group talking quietly for a little, voices hard to distinguish as they all made noises of contentment before nodding off, the pups all scenting each other as they slept. Their loose pheromones clung to each other and the nest, claiming the space as theirs. They didn’t wake until dark.

~

Raylaena touched down in front of her agency just as her assistant came out of the door, an annoyed look pinched onto her face. Head tilting, Raylaena gave her assistant a hug and scented the beta before bringing them both inside.

“What is it?” She inquired, wings folding against her back. She nodded towards her sidekicks and fellow heroes, lifting a wing when a familiar head of black hair with a light grey capture weapon around his neck appeared from one of the break rooms.

“Commission president is here.”

Raylaena froze before turning to face her assistant, eyes darkening and fangs threatening to show. “Tell me you’re joking.” When all she got was silence in response, Raylaena snarled. “Rusare, tell me you’re joking.”

“She’s in one of the meeting rooms on the second level. Upon hospitality rules, should she violate them she is held accountable for her actions.”

Raylaena groaned and shook her head before glancing to her right where Shota had walked up to her. “She wants to see me too. Something about protection.” Unfortunately for the president, the protection wouldn’t be for her. Shota glanced around before dropping his voice and questioning quietly, “where is Eri?”

“I gave her to one of the nobles to take back to the manor. They should be there by now, so if you called I’m sure they would tell you she made it back.” Rusare responded, grinning. “You’re such a dad, Aizawa.”

“Shut up Evein,” Shota grumbled, rolling his eyes before indeed pulling out his phone and calling the manor.

Raylaena busied herself with texting Dabi, telling him of the president’s surprise visit. His immediate response made her snort, rolling her eyes at the very Dabi mannerism.

_I could always burn her to ash. Then she wouldn’t be a problem_.

_As tempting as that is, and it is tempting, I do need their cooperation so I can you safe and still use their resources to find the omega brothels._

The rolling eyes emoji Dabi sent back made her own involuntarily roll, a small smile playing on her lips.

_Be safe. The offer_ always _stands._

Slipping her phone back into her pocket, Raylaena watched as a small smile played on Shota’s lips, Eri’s voice filtering through the speaker. The young pup's voice was filled with awe, talking eagerly about the group of new pups in the manor. Shota shot Raylaena an unimpressed look.

“Why are you always stealing my students?”

An innocent smile graced her lips, a wink shot his direction before Raylaena sauntered off towards the break room for a coffee.

If she was going to deal with the commission, she needed caffeine. Or to be drunk. But the first was more easily achieved.

She walked into the break room and smiled at her sidekicks and coven members, nodding her head and humoring them with small talk as she made her coffee. Well, ice cream with a shot of coffee, as Shota loving called it. She easily engaged herself with her sidekicks, laughing and joking with them as she waited for her coffee to brew. Shota ambled in slightly and leaned against the door, talking with Evein.

At Raylaena’s glance, Shota nodded in confirmation before gesturing for the stairs. It was time to talk with the president. Grabbing her coffee, she nodded towards Evein before shooting a sly smile towards her agency members. They all froze at that look and shuddered as she shot them a wink.

“Evein,” she purred, taking a sip of her coffee. “Get them warmed up.”

Their faces drained of color and the last thing Raylaena heard was Evein’s cackling laughter as Shota and her walked up the stairs. Raylaena glanced at the only closed office door and gave a heavy sigh, taking another sip of coffee. She needed more caffeine to deal with this bullshit.


End file.
